Her Heart Is So Strong
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: When Emily falls victim to a horrendous crime, Spencer is there to give her the one thing she so desperately needs;Real Love. Follow the two soulmates on their journey to become whole again, and to grow in love for Eachother. Always... Spemily.
1. Her Heart Is So Strong

**Her Heart Is So Strong**

Spencer just stays there, as the broken girl cries in her arms. She's never seen Emily this way. It's horrible, and she wonders when this nightmare will end. _This was never supposed to happen, not to Emily._ Spencer tells herself this, rocking her best friend back and forth in a soothing motion. "shh, sweetie. He can't hurt you anymore." Spencer says softly, as she tries to comfort Emily. When the brunette speaks again, she finds herself almost as distraught as the girl she's holding. Though her words are not harsh, they are insistent. "Did you hear me, Em? That monster can't hurt you anymore. I'll never let him._ Ever again._" When Spencer finishes, she gently kisses Emily's forehead, before plunging back into deep thought.

For the first time in her life, Spencer Hastings didn't have the answer. She didn't know how to get the girl in her arms back to normal. She didn't know if there even was a "normal" after something like this._ This._ This horrible crime. Emily had been raped last night, and Spencer hadn't saved her. She hated herself for the fact that she couldn't get to Emily in time, and though the horrendous act had only lasted a few terrible minutes, it had still taken place. A swim team mate of Emily's, by the name of Ben Williams, was the one. He was the monster who did this to her. Spencer wanted to _kill _the kid, with her bare hands. And she would, if she ever saw him again. The likelihood of that was slim though, because he was taken to a jail that was far out of the vicinity of Rosewood. His court hearing was scheduled for next month. From there, it would be decided whether to register him on the sex offenders list, and how long his jail sentence would be.

If Spencer had any say in his fate, the kid would be locked up for life, if not dead. Emily didn't deserve this, and her pain broke the brunette's heart. The two girls were in the hospital and Emily had just been given a rape kit. To put her back together though, Spencer knew that the trembling girl needed much more than that. Spencer was sure Emily needed love, and was fully prepared to give it to her. _ I'm in love with Emily. No one could ever love her like I do._ Spencer told herself. The brunette had a feeling that this was the moment, and when Emily's cries began to subside, Spencer carefully laid her on the hospital bed, and took a seat next to her. Spencer spoke out loud. "Em, sweet girl , I know how much you've been through, but I have a small surprise for you." Spencer paused briefly, and then continued, in the most loving tone she could muster. "I wrote you a poem. Can I read it to you?" Spencer asked. Emily surprisingly smiled very slightly, and nodded her head in a 'yes.'

Something inside of Spencer came back to life as she saw the small smile that the dark-haired girl had given her. Spencer then pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her coat pocket, and began to quietly read it.

_You've been hurt too long, _

_but you choose to believe._

_And Your Heart Is So Strong._

_Strong enough, if only the rest of the world could see._

_I'll always love you, even when you're feeling blue._

_Always. As long as the sun shines through,_

_As long as the morning brings dew. _

_As long as long my heart is beating, I'll always love you._

As Spencer finished reading the poem, she watched as Emily tried in vain to hold back the tears in her eyes. But Spencer knew that this time, those tears were tears of joy, because Emily fully smiled as they ran down her cheeks. After all of the trauma, Emily smiled. Spencer was overjoyed. An even better moment soon came however. "I love you too, Spence." Emily quietly said, and she tried to sit up, so Spencer could kiss her, but the brunette stopped her. "Rest your head love." Spencer said, as she brought herself into leaning position. When she saw the eagerness in Emily's eyes, Spencer softly connected her lips to the other girl, careful to be as gentle as she possibly could. The kiss was beautiful, and as Emily drifted off to sleep, she remembered it. Spencer stays diligently by her bedside now, thinking of no one or nothing but the girl she loves. Tomorrow would bring more hardship, she knew, but Spencer and her Emily would face it as it came. In fact, Spencer wanted nothing more than to face the rest of her life with Emily. Little did Spencer know though, the love of her life was now dreaming about the exact same thing.


	2. I Love You

**Chapter 2**

She tosses and she turns. The morning light will not yet bring with it an end to the horrific images in her head. As the sun shines through the window, the nightmares still dominate Emily's mind.

"_Ben!. Get off of me!" Emily Fields commanded the boy who was trying to kiss her. This only made him run his hands through her hair forcefully. A snide smirk came across Ben's face as he spoke to her. "What's the matter Em? Boys aren't your style anymore? Well.." Pausing briefly, the boy began to trail his other hand up Emily's thigh. He spoke again as she let out a startled gasp. He pushed the girl quickly up against the wall of the community center's locker room. "I bet I can change your mind." Ben told her, in a tone even more sinister. The doors were locked when it happened, and it happened ever so fast. Ben soon grabbed Emily and forced her down onto one of the benches, unzipping her jeans. She'd just changed into them after swimming, and she'd come back here to gather her things. Now, the only thing the terrified girl wished was that she'd kept her swim suit on, it would've made it harder for Ben to access her. But it was too late. Emily tried to scream as she felt her underwear being yanked down, but terror took the sound from her. This wasn't the school locker room, and no teachers would come to her aid. "Please, don't do this!" Emily begged in a tone that resembled one of a frightened child. "Oh, but I'm doing this for your own good, you'll see." He replied. Young Emily closed her eyes as the boy took from her the one thing she could never replace. When she opened her eyes again, Emily's attacker was gone, and Spencer stood in his place. "Oh Emmy!" The brunette cried in shock of the sight before her._

The sound of Spencer's voice in the dream woke Emily with a jolt. "Emmy, you're alright sweetie, it was just an awful nightmare." The slightly shorter girl said, as she stood up to wipe the sweat from the tan girl's head. This was their second day in the hospital. The doctors want to keep Emily for one more night after this, until the results of the rape kit can be fully recorded and processed. Emily slowly spoke to Spencer when she came out of the horror. "Hold me, Spence." She said, in an almost inaudible tone. It was so quiet, that it took a moment for the other girl to hear, but she did. Spencer immediately climbed into Emily's hospital bed with her and took the shaken girl into her arms. Surprisingly, Emily was not startled by Spencer's physical contact. She felt safe in the grasp of her best friend, and Emily knew that Spencer would never hurt her.

After awhile of being held, something unexpected happened to Emily. She felt an overwhelming love for the girl lying next to her. They'd known each other for years, and Aria and Hanna were great too. At this moment though, Emily was truly beginning to feel something greater for Spencer. The other two girls were out of town at the critical time when Emily needed them most. Hanna was away at her Grandma's cottage for spring break, and Aria was at art camp. Spencer was there with Emily, Spencer was the only one who stayed at the hospital with her. Even her mother had gone to Texas to visit her father in war. Emily loved Spencer for what she'd done, and she loved her as more than a friend. Now, it was time to give voice to that love. "I love you Spencer, and I want to be with you always. Can I?" When Emily spoke of this, the brunette smiled. She too, loved Emily. "I'm not going anywhere, Em. But are you trying to say that you want us to be together? Like, in a relationship?" Spencer asked, in a hopeful tone. After a few seconds of considering this, Emily spoke. "Yes."

The other girl had to do everything to hold back the happy tears forming in her eyes then. "Oh Emily, sweetie, I would love to be your girlfriend." Spencer paused, taking one of the tan girl's hands in her own. "And I promise, we'll take everything as slow as you want. No pressure. I'll treat you like the princess that you are." Emily smiled brightly back at the words, and squeezed Spencer's hand lovingly. "Sounds like an offer I can't refuse." Emily said as she cuddled in the arms of her brand new girlfriend. It was amazing how far they'd come, and how happy Emily seemed, after all the trauma she'd undergone, a little more than twenty-four hours ago.

About a half-hour later, the girls are fast asleep, together in each other's arms, when a doctor opens the door to the room. The creak of the doorknob wakes them both. The doctor smiles at the sight. "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but Miss Hastings, may I speak to you in the hallway for a moment?" The doctor asks, politely. Spencer kisses Emily on the cheek and stands up from the bed. "Yes, of course." Spencer addresses the doctor. She turns to Emily. "be right back, love." Emily nods. "Okay." She replies, quietly. When the door is closed and Spencer is alone with the doctor, the doctor speaks. "I came in because I wanted to talk to you about the results of Miss Fields' rape kit." Upon hearing the words, panic and anxiety rushed through Spencer's body all at once. The doctor continues speaking. "I'm really sorry, but the traces of semen we have are too weak to charge the attacker with rape."

It takes a moment for Spencer to process the doctors' words. When she does, anger builds up inside her. How can they not find a way to charge this guy? Can't something be done? Why does this bastard get to get away with what he did to my poor Emily? Spencer opens her mouth to speak, making an effort to contain herself. "No, please, you have to find a way to charge the guy. Emily is suffering so much, the kid deserves to pay. Please tell me there's something you can do, more tests… anything?" The brunette practically pleads. She won't let the crime go unpunished. The doctor then looks back at her with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Hastings, the physical evidence just isn't clear enough. There wouldn't be another test sufficient."

Spencer looks at the floor in discouragement, and practically punches the wall that she's standing beside. After collecting herself, she speaks. "Dr., Ma'am, my mother is a lawyer, her name is Veronica Hastings. I know she can find a way to charge the creep who did this to Emily. Do you think we'd have a shot in criminal court?"Spencer asks, desperately. The doctor replies again, after a few moments. "Well, hun, if you ask your mother to talk to the Rosewood police station along with the courts, you may be able to work out a deal. I know that the suspect is scheduled for a court trial next month, so maybe you, Emily, and your mother could testify against him." A surge of hope ran though Spencer when she heard this. _ There could be a chance. _She told herself. "Great. Uh, thank you, doctor." Spencer said, in an upbeat tone. Just before she turned the handle to Emily's hospital, the doctor raised a hand to stop her. "Spencer… You have a chance with this, but remember that the lack of physical evidence makes it a slim one." The doctor said, in a serious tone. Spencer nodded in understanding, just before going back into the room.

"Hey babe." Spencer says to Emily as she walks in quietly, shutting the door behind her. Emily looks up from the bed. "Hey love. What did the doctor say?" Before answering, Spencer sat down on the side of Emily's bed, and moved a strand of black hair from her girlfriend's face. "She said that the rape kit didn't get enough DNA to charge Ben and send him to jail yet, but my mom might be able to talk to the Cops and Judges. That'll help us testify against him in court next month." Spencer said, trying to sound enthusiastic for the sake of the girl she loves. In response, Emily just cuddled up close to the brunette's body as Spencer took her back into her arms. "Everything will be okay, baby. Ben will get his ass in jail, I promise." Spencer told her Emily. Emily just nodded. "I love you, Spence." She said. "I love you too, Emmy." Spencer replied. And the girls began kissing . Spencer was surprised when Emily lovingly slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Spencer was more than eager to return the kiss. Finally, when the sun began to set outside the hospital room window, the kissing ceased. The two just rested together once more, and waited to fall asleep.


	3. Getting Justice

** Chapter 3**

**One Week Later**

Spencer awakes to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window. She can't sleep in today, because thoughts of Emily's safety and Ben's court trial next month rattle her brain. As soon as Spencer's mother got home from work later tonight, Spencer would tell Veronica what the doctor told her, and beg her mom to help take the case and testify against Ben. The stubborn lawyer's daughter will do whatever it takes to make sure that the scumbag gets punished for hurting Emily. Spencer can't get any justice without a proper breakfast though, so she decides to stumble tiredly into the kitchen, in search of cereal. As she eats, Spencer thinks of Emily, who is still sound asleep in the guest bedroom across from her own. After Emily's mom left to visit her dad in Texas, arrangements were made for Emily to temporarily stay with the Hastings. She'd gotten all of her needed personal items into the spare room a day before her mom left. Mrs. Fields was probably already in Texas the day that the _incident _ happened to her daughter.

Spencer couldn't help but think that this whole thing might be easier if Mrs. Fields was here. Emily has suffered a lot this past week, and her mother's presence might help her. _Then again,_ the brunette thought, _it might make things harder._ Spencer was really starting to dread the day she would have to tell Mrs. Fields that she's in love with Emily. It was hard enough for Emily 'come out' to her mom as a lesbian last year .Mrs. Fields was on the verge of a breakdown. Spencer also remembers how much trouble the woman had excepting Maya, and how relieved she seemed when her daughter broke up with the girl. Would Spencer have to deal with the same scrutiny and tension from Emily's mom that Maya did? She hoped not. The over-achieving, super smart Hastings child can't deal with being hated. Spencer _needs _everyone to like her, that's just how she is.

Just as Spencer finished her cereal and dropped the bowl in the sink, a groggy Emily walked slowly down the steps and into the kitchen. Spencer smiled when she saw her. "Good Morning Em. Did you sleep alright, babe?" The brunette asked. "Yeah, pretty well. The nightmares are finally stopping." The tan girl answered, just before yawning. "That's great, love." Spencer answered, happily. It would be a long road till Emily fully recovered from the trauma, but less nightmares are a good sign. Just then, Emily leaned in to place a soft kiss on Spencer's lips. It surprised the other girl that Emily would be the one to initiate the contact, after all she's been through. Spencer figured Emily was just trying to find real love, however, and was more than happy to give it to her. After Spencer lightly returned the kiss and the two pulled away, time seemed to freeze. The two girls stood still, staring dreamily into each others' eyes. Emily was the one to break the trance when the beep of a car horn sounded outside.

"Oh, Um.. I guess I should go upstairs and make my bed." The tan girl suggested. As she turned to walk away, Spencer placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Wait Em, I'll take care of that." Spencer said, as she gestured toward the living room couch. "Come sit with me?" Emily obliged, smiling. Once they sat, Emily spoke. "So Spence…are we going to school today?" The brunette noticed nervousness in the other girl's tone as she asked. This morning would be everyone's first day back after spring break, and there would probably be a lot of crazy vacation stories. Spencer sighed. _None of those other kids went through what my Emily did. They probably all had a care-free break. It's not fair_. Spencer thought to herself. She moved a little closer to Emily at that moment, putting a loving arm behind her back. "We don't have to go… if you don't feel up to it." The brunette offered. "I don't think I can do it yet, babe.. I.. I'm not ready to face everyone... please, can we just stay home?" Emily pleaded. The brokenness in her tone threatened to bring Spencer to tears. The brunette leaned in to kiss Emily's cheek. "Oh, baby, of course we can." The tan girl rested her head on Spencer's chest. "Thank you. I love you." Emily answered, sounding relieved. Spencer smiled, enjoying the feeling of Emily curled up with her. "I love you too." The brunette cooed.

"Spence…?" Emily called, just as Spencer thought both of them were about to fall asleep. "Hmm..?" Spencer answered. "When did you first start loving me?" Emily asked. Spencer almost instantly came out of her sleepy state. She knew what her answer would be. "Well, do you remember that night, the summer of seventh grade? You kissed Ali when you thought the rest of us were asleep in the barn. I'd woken up just long enough to see you guys in the dark. I was so jealous." Spencer told her, trying to stifle a grin. "Really, you saw us?" Emily asked, slight embarrassment in her tone. "Yeah. I guess that was the night I admitted to myself that I was in love with you. I never thought you'd feel the same way." Spencer confessed. "Well, babe, I do feel the same way. Ali never loved me the way I thought I loved her. Thank you for giving me what she never could." Emily said, kissing Spencer softly on the lips once more.

When they pulled away, Spencer smiled. "If only you could see what I see, Em. Then you'd know that you deserve the world." Emily snuggled tighter into the brunette's body. "You're amazing , Spence." She said. The slightly shorter girl offered a somewhat sleepy reply. "Ah, but that's you, my love." And even though it was morning and the two girls had woken not long ago, they couldn't resist the urge to snuggle in each other's arms once again. It felt like the millionth time they'd found themselves this way, but neither of them minded at all.

**Later That Day**

Spencer found herself doing research on her laptop while Emily still slept on the couch. The brunette knew that the ordeal had taken a lot of emotional energy out of her girlfriend, and Spencer guessed that this was why Emily needed so much rest. Spencer, though, was now trying to find information on the security cameras that guarded the community center. If she could locate surveillance equipment, maybe there was a chance that Ben was caught walking into the building. Even though it was highly doubtful that Spencer would be able to catch the scumbag in the act-there were no cameras in the actual locker room—there may be something at the building's entrance itself. If her mom came home tonight, and didn't agree to help testify, at least Spencer would have surveillance tapes to take to court. _Aha! _The brunette cooed to herself as she found a contact number on the community center's website.

"Rosewood Community Center, may I help you?" A voice answered on the other end of the phone. "Yes, my friend was the victim of the recent rape that may have taken place in your building, I'm sure you've heard." Spencer said, as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door. She didn't want Emily to be awakened again by the phone call. The tension of investigation was more than the dark-haired girl needed to be put through right now. "Oh, right. I'm so sorry. The suspect is in police custody right now, isn't he?" The male voice questioned again, showing a genuine concern in his tone. "Yes, he is. His innocence or guilt will be decided in court next month. I was calling to see if you might have any security record of the suspect on your premises?" Spencer inquired, hopefully. The man on the other end of the line seemed to consider something before speaking, because he sighed into the phone. "Well, we have tapes, but I'm afraid I can't let you see them unless you're a legal part of the investigation. What's your name?"

Spencer took a deep breath in, glancing over at a picture on her night stand. It was a picture of her sitting at her mother's law office when she was about nine-years-old, it had been take-your-child-to-work-day. She'd always enjoyed law. Turning her head away from the photo, the brunette spoke into the phone. Her voice was as disguised as she could make it. "My name is Veronica Hastings, Prosecuting Attorney in the investigation." Spencer lied, her voice almost perfectly matching her mother's. The man recognized the name right away. "Yes, come on down to the center, we'll show you the tapes." The man instructed her. Spencer agreed and hung up, not knowing what the meeting would bring. Walking back down stairs, she grabbed her keys and kissed her still sleeping girlfriend on the forehead, just before swiftly sprinting out the door.


	4. Harder Than I thought

**Chapter 4**

**That Same Afternoon**

Spencer pulls her car into the community center parking lot, putting her attorney face on. Pretending to be her mother seems like the only reasonable thing to do to get some evidence against Ben. _Okay, _She thought,_ maybe it's not very 'reasonable'_. The brunette also knows that desperate times call for desperate measures, and she's ready to do whatever it takes to get justice for the girl she loves. Before leaving her house, she'd gone into her parents' office and grabbed an old case file folder, hoping it would help her pull off the 'prosecuting attorney' bit. Spencer would only have to do this once, and then, hopefully, she could convince her mother to take the case for real. Surely, Spencer's mother would understand what a horrible crime Emily was the victim of. Surely, she'd want to help.

After walking up to the community center entrance, the brunette took a deep breath in, turning the doorknob. The place looked pretty busy. To her right, Spencer saw a few boys playing racket ball in a small court encased in glass. To her left, two older women and two men stood on apposing sides of a Tennis court, volleying the ball back and forth. The same glass was built around the Tennis court, and there were hinge door openings to both areas. After taking in the sights, Spencer came to the front desk. "May I help you?" The worker asked. "Yes, I'm Veronica Hastings, I believe we spoke on the phone earlier." The brunette answered, trying her best to sound professional. "Oh, of course, come with me." The worker instructed. Spencer followed the man through a door and down a long hallway, until they finally came to a back room. The sign on the door was marked _ Authorized Personnel Only_. The worker let Spencer in and instructed her to sit down. "Is there a specific date that your friend was here on?" He asked, ready to push a button on the security panel that would move it to another date. "Yes, last Wednesday… April twelth, I believe." Spencer told him. She would never forget the day after, unlucky thirteen, the morning she found herself in the hospital with Emily.

The man nodded. "All we have here are tapes of entry and exit, I couldn't know whether there is hard evidence against your friends' attacker. Do you know what she was here for?" Now it was Spencer's turn to nod. "She came here to swim, I…I found her curled up on a bench in the locker room…" Spencer paused, trying hard to hold back the tears in her eyes. When she spoke again, her voice cracked. "She said that the suspect attacked her in there." The man gave Spencer a sympathetic look, and then he brought the cameras to the swimming pool footage. "We don't have cameras in the locker room itself, but we do have this." He said. Spencer squinted hard, trying to capture the face of the figure doing strokes in the swimming pool. The camera switched to a side angle, and she realized that it was Emily. Looking further back, she spotted another figure, floating at the opposite end of the pool. The picture was too blurry for Spencer to make a clear distinction, though. "Is there any way you can bring it into focus a bit more?" She asked the man. He nodded again, pressing a small red button on the right side of the control panel. With that, Spencer smiled slightly. She knew who the face belonged to.

"That's him, that's the guy!" She cried, sounding almost happy. "And that's my friend." The brunette exclaimed again, gesturing towards Emily. The security man shot Spencer a look. "I'm glad you found them, but if you don't mind me asking, Miss, how will this prove he raped her?" The man inquired, making a point. Spencer paused a moment. _Good question._ She thought to herself. Getting good evidence was going to be harder than it looked. The man was right. The only information that could be gathered from this footage is that Ben had been in the pool at the same time as Emily. That simple fact said nothing about what happened afterward, in the locker room. Spencer sighed at this revelation, and then spoke up. "I'm still in the process of linking everything together, sir. Um, I'll contact you if I need anything in the future. Thank you, for your help in the case." The man nodded and stood again, shaking Spencer's hand and leading her out the way that they came. "I'm glad I could be of service. Come back anytime you like." The same worker told the brunette, just as she was headed out the door. "Yes, have a nice day." Spencer told him, as she turned the doorknob and left.

**Back At The Hastings' House**

Before coming straight home from the community center, Spencer makes a drive-thru stop at a local _Taco Bell._ She knows it's Emily's favorite, and the poor girl is probably starving by now. Besides, bringing home fast food also gives Spencer a bit of an alibi as to where she's been all this time. If Emily asks any further questions as to where she'd gone, Spencer will think of something. The brunette hates lying to the girl she loves , but it's not as if Spencer has much of a choice. If her girlfriend knew what she was really doing, it would just upset her. _ More stress is the last thing Emily needs right now. _ Spencer thinks to herself. With that, She pulls up to her house. After deciding how to balance the food bags and fruit punches, Spencer comes to the front door, turning the key in the lock with her spare hand.

As soon as the brunette steps inside, Emily gives her a look that holds a combination of frustration and relief. "Spencer, where were you? I was getting worried." The tan girl asked. Spencer set the food down on her kitchen island, then answered. "I'm sorry I left without telling you, Em. I just didn't wanna wake you. I was out running last minute errands for my mom, and I got you and me some taco bell." She explained, in an apologetic tone. After pausing briefly, the brunette spoke again. "Will you forgive me?" She asked, leaning in to kiss the tan girl. Emily smiled, pressing her lips to Spencer's. "Of course." Emily answered. Soon, Spencer lead her girlfriend in the kitchen to eat. For the first time since the _incident_, Emily was almost energetic, and the mere presence of Spencer seemed to make her feel a bit more like herself. After just sitting and eating in a comfortable silence for awhile, Emily spoke up. "Hey Spence, when do you think we should tell people about us?" She asked. Spencer was surprised by the question, but it also made her feel happy to know that Emily was already considering the future for the two of them. She smiled at the girl next to her. "Em, I love you so much, but I don't want to pressure you. We'll tell people whenever you're ready, just say the word." Spencer answered, in a loving tone.

If the brunette thought that Emily would respond with anything, it wasn't this. Out of the blue, Emily looked straight into the eyes of the skinnier girl, and spoke. "Would it be okay if we both told your parents… tonight?" Spencer was caught completely off guard, and it took her a moment to process the question. She swallowed hard. Spencer had planned to ask her mom to take the case tonight. _ Well, I guess I'll be coming out tonight, too. I hope my mom's ready for the bomb to drop. _After a moment, Spencer snapped out of it, and took Emily's hand. "Sure we can, love. If you think it's time, then I'm all for it." The Brunette exclaimed. Emily's face lit up with happiness. "Thank you so much babe. I just really want everyone to know how much I love you. It might seem a little rushed, but you've been here for me through this whole thing, when no one else was. I'm so proud to call you mine, Spence." Emily's words instantly melted Spencer's heart, and all her fears of what her parents would think began to dissipate. The only thing the Brunette knows is that she's in love with the girl next to her, and that's all that matters.

"Oh baby, I love you too." Spencer replies, as happy tears come from the eyes of both girls. As Spencer wraps Emily in a passionate kiss, she knows that tonight, she'll do it. In a couple of hours, her mom will be home from work, and with her beautiful girlfriend by her side, Spencer will finally 'come out.'


	5. No Matter what

** Chapter 5**

** That Night**

Spencer stares, unblinkingly, at the clock inside of the guest room where Emily is staying. Both girls now sit on the bed. _8:30._ In about a half hour, Mrs. Hastings will be home. The brunette finds herself unbelievably nervous, pondering what she's about to do. Emily seems to sense this, so she speaks up. "It's okay to be afraid, Spence. You know, when I came out, I was terrified." After everything Emily's been through, she is now the one trying to comfort her girlfriend. Spencer is astonished at how strong the girl next to her truly is. _Although, I shouldn't be surprised._ Spencer thinks to herself. _I've always known that Emily's had it in her . _ And that very realization makes the brunette smile. "Thanks Em, you always know what to say. I love you." Spencer says, taking the tan girl's hand and kissing it. "Don't mention it, and I love you too." Emily answers.

Soon enough, the girls find themselves tangled in each other, cuddling once again. "Hey Spence?" Emily calls, quietly. "Yeah Em?" Comes the reply. The slightly taller girl takes a deep breath, stroking Spencer's slightly chestnut hair before speaking. "Promise me that we will always be together, no matter what happens, or what anyone thinks." Emily asks , in a surprisingly confidant tone. Spencer cups Emily's chin, lifting her gaze to meet her. "Emily Fields, I promise you, we will always be together, no matter who dares to say things against us or how rough things get. You're stuck with me, girl of my dreams." With that, both girls sniffle, holding back happy tears. They know everything's fine, and they're ready to come clean about their love. Before Spencer realizes it, she hears the back door open._ Oh God, it's Mom. _ She thinks. When Emily hears the noise, she squeezes Spencer's hand, comfortingly. "It's alright, I'll be right here." She assures the brunette. Spencer nods, slowly letting go of her girlfriends' hand and walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hi Spencer, how was your day?" Mrs. Hastings asks, greeting her daughter as she enters. "Hi Mom, it was fine.. um…" Spencer pauses, mentally slapping herself for sounding so nervous. _I am supposed to be the strong one here._ She tells herself. Mrs. Hastings looks at her expectantly, so Spencer continues. "Um, I need to talk to you… E..Emily and I need to talk to you. Can you come upstairs?" The brunette speaks, barely getting the words out. Her mother eye's her with a hint of suspicion, just before setting her suit case down on the kitchen counter. "Alright." Veronica agrees, following her daughter up to the guest room where Emily is. Mrs. Hastings speaks when she sees the dark-haired girl sitting on the bed. "Hello, Emily." She says, kindly, but almost professionally, as if in a meeting with one of her clients. "Hello, Mrs. Hastings." Emily answers, politely. Spencer then moves to sit on the bed next to her girlfriend once more.

After a few moments of somewhat awkward silence, Spencer's mother speaks again. "Now, what is it that the two of you want to talk to me about?" She asks, her tone holding slight apprehension. Emily shifts closer to Spencer, and Spencer takes her hand, for the second time tonight. Taking a deep breath, the brunette steels herself for what she's about to say. "It's about Emily. I…I love her, Mom… I'm Gay." With the words, Spencer's eyes turn to glass as she looks to the floor and cries. Just then, the dark haired girl opens her mouth. "I love Spencer too, Mrs. Hastings." Emily says, rubbing her thumb soothingly against the brunette's palm. Veronica's expression holds a bit of shock, as she looks from her daughter to Emily, and back again. Soon though, she speaks, in an understanding tone.

"Well, Spencer, I'm very glad that you felt you could come to me. You as well, Emily. This must've been hard for both of you." Mrs. Hastings says. the girls nod, slightly relieved. "I guess what I'm wondering now is, are you both sure you're not rushing into anything, given everything that's happened?" Veronica questions, referring more to Emily than Spencer. "No, Mrs. Hastings, Spencer's helping me get over what happened, and she's been there for me though it all. I'm positive I'm in love with her, and I hope you'll…" Spencer cuts Emily off, finishing the sentence. "We, hope you'll give us your blessing." Spencer exclaims, her tears now virtually nonexistent. For the first time since the beginning of the talk, Veronica smiles. "If you're sure… I give you girls my full support." Mrs. Hastings says. Hearing this, Spencer releases a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, as both her and Emily allow relief to fill them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hastings, it means so much." Emily says, standing up. The woman smiles, kindly. "Of course Emily, I'm really grateful that you make my daughter so happy. But… please, call me Veronica." Spencer's mother answers, light heartedly. Emily nods an 'okay' and Veronica speaks one more time. "Oh, just one rule, girls..." She continues. "No PDA behind closed doors in the house, understand?" Veronica orders, a bit sternly, but still kindly. Spencer rolls her eyes slightly. "Yes, Mother." She says, dramatically. Emily quickly speaks as well. "Yes Mrs. Hastings… I mean Veronica." Spencer's mom smiles, walking over to ruffle the hair of both girls, playfully. "Haha, well, now that all of that's settled, I'm going downstairs to straighten up a bit, don't stay up too late, girls." Veronica said, as she stood and walked out of the room. "We won't." Spencer and Emily called out together, just as Mrs. Hastings went out of sight. Spencer flops down on the bed. "See babe, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Emily asks, smiling. "I can't believe it, but it wasn't. My mom actually cares about me, Em." Spencer says, happily. "Well of course she does, Spence. You're her kid, and she wants you to be happy. I just hope_ my_ _mom_ will react as well as yours when we tell_ her_."

Spencer leans in to give Emily a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry love, she's come around a lot since you first came out. I'm sure she'll be fine with it." The brunette assured her girlfriend. Emily just snuggles again, in Spencer's arms.

**Just Before Bed**

After watching Emily fall asleep, the same night, Spencer creeps out of the guest room and down stairs. She tells her mother everything that the doctor told her a week ago, regarding the weak evidence found from Emily's rape kit. "I think we'd have a chance in criminal court if you could testify against Ben, mom." Spencer said. Spencer's mom was silent for a moment, but she spoke. "I know how important making this case is to you, but if I do it, you have to promise me something." Veronica says. "What?" Spencer asks eagerly. "You have to promise me that you'll stop impersonating me." She answered, knowingly. Spencer face turns beet red. _ Oops, I'm busted._ She thinks to herself. "H-How did you know about that?" The brunette asks, nervously. "I wasn't born yesterday, Spencer. I ran into Darren Wilden on the way home from the office tonight, and he told me that he saw you walking out of the community center. The rest of the story just kind of unraveled itself." Mrs. Hastings explained. Spencer immediately came to her own defense. "You have to understand, mom. I just had to try to get some evidence, I couldn't let the creep get away with…" Spencer's mom cut her off. "Stop. I do understand, that's why I'm not going to punish you this time. And I will take the case, I'll testify. But if it ever happens again…" Spencer smiled, interrupting her mother.

"Don't worry Mom, it won't. Thank you so much for agreeing to help." The brunette says, gratefully hugging her mother. "Yes, Well.. It won't be easy, Spencer. The evidence is weak, but I'll try my best. Now, you get up to bed, you and Emily have school tomorrow." Veronica answers, lightly ordering her daughter to sleep. "Okay, Goodnight Mom." Spencer says. Veronica sighs. "Goodnight Spencer."

And with that, Spencer leapt upstairs to the guest room, lightly kissing Emily's forehead. After taking a moment to watch her girlfriend's beautiful sleeping form, Spencer retreated to her own room, getting whisked away to dreamland.


	6. One Step at A Time

** Chapter 6**

**About Ten More Days Later**

_Emily has been back in school for about six days now and Aria and Hanna are back in town. On a cloudy afternoon last week, Spencer sat the two girls down and told them what had happened to Emily over spring break. Aria spent a few hours crying, but Hanna was infuriated at the crime. Both girls have been trying this week, to treat Emily just as they normally would. They know full well that the dark-haired girl doesn't like to be thought of as defenseless, but going on with life has been hard for everyone. Emily hasn't been back in the pool since the 'incident' and the gym teachers are allowing for her special circumstances. Moving on with life has been hard on everyone. Slowly though, the girls are making it through, together. Ben's court date is a little more than two weeks away._

Emily awakes on a Thursday morning to the sight of Spencer, sitting at the edge of her bed. As the tan girl begins to open her eyes, the brunette speaks. "Rise and shine, Em. Time for school." Spencer says, placing a light kiss on her girlfriends' cheek. "Mhmm, good morning, Spence." Emily says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I'll go downstairs and tell my mom you're awake, love. Come down when you're ready to go." Spencer says, rising from Emily's bed in the guest room, and giving her another quick kiss. "I love you, Spencer." Emily says, just before Spencer walks out of the room. "I love you too, Emily." The brunette answers, as she jogs down the stairs. Emily walks to the closet where she keeps some of her own clothes, and lays out a sunny orange top and some blue jeans. After taking a quick shower, she puts on the clothes and goes to tell Spencer's mother goodbye. Hand in hand, Emily and Spencer walk to Spencer's car and head to school.

When the girls get to Rosewood Day, they meet up with Aria and Hanna in the commons. "What's up guys?" Aria asks, trying to strike up casual conversation. Emily is the first to speak. "Not much, I hear they're packing a lot of stuff in this new semester." She says. Spencer nods. "It's all part of the curriculum ,Bio is gonna be hell this time around. Mr. Lande said that this semester he's making us dissect actual lamb heads." When Spencer finishes, Hanna turns her nose up in disgust. "Eww, gross, there's no way I'm doing that." The blonde starts. "Rosewood's 'it girl' does _not _spill lamb guts on her perfect manicures." Hanna sighs dramatically. Aria rolls her eyes. "Well Han, the class is required to graduate. You do want to graduate, don't you?" The shortest girl asks. "Yes, Aria, I want to graduate… I'll just have Spencer do my biology labs, that's all." Spencer shoots her friend an I-don't-think-so-look, just as the first period bell sounds. The girls say goodbye and look at their schedules . Hanna and Aria part ways to History and Algebra, while Emily and Spencer head to the same English class.

Spencer and Emily sit down to see their teacher, Missus Montgomery, walk in and bring the class to order. In the week or so since Emily's been back in school, she's felt it comforting that Aria's mom teaches her first hour. Having Spencer in it with her makes it even less awkward to be back, and the dark-haired girl is even starting to feel like her old self again. The only thing that is holding her back is her still-evident fear of the pool. Emily knows she won't truly be herself until she's back in the water, but the image of Ben in the locker room still haunts her. Whatever the case, Emily tries to put it out of her mind and focus on the lesson. Emily takes notes quietly and attentively for the next half hour.

Missus Montgomery is explaining the Puritan rituals behind Arthur Miller's novel _The Crucible_, when it happens. Spencer looks over to her girlfriend and sees that she looks dizzy. Emily's hand shoots straight up into the air. She quickly pushes out the words when the teacher motions for her to speak. "Ms. Montgomery, I need to use the bathroom." The tan girl exclaims, as she stands up. Aria's mom sees the nauseated look on Emily's face, and can tell that something is wrong. She quickly hands the teacher hall pass over to the girl. "Alright Emily, hurry back." Ms. Montgomery says as she watches Emily run out of the room. When Spencer runs out after her girlfriend, Ms. Montgomery doesn't object, but tries to calm the rest of the class. The rest of the lesson goes on as normally as possible.

When Emily gets to the bathroom door, she pushes her way in and runs to the toilet. The extremely nauseated girl gets down on her knees, and bending over the toilet, she throws up. Spencer waits outside the door, hearing heaves coming from Emily's throat. It really alarms her, and she waits for Emily to come out of the bathroom, thinking that her girlfriend may have the flu. "Spencer, I didn't know you followed me here." Emily says, as she comes out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "I had to make sure you were okay, babe. Do you think you have the flu? Should I take you home?" The brunette asks, concerned. Emily lets herself fall tiredly to the ground, resting her head on the wall. The dark-haired girl looks into Spencer's eyes, helplessly. Then, Emily takes Spencer's hand. "I think I might be pregnant." Emily says, quietly. Spencer's heart flutters at the words, and for maybe the first time in her life, she's speechless. After a couple of minutes though, the brunette speaks. "You think that Ben's…" Emily interrupts her. "Yes, he's the only person I've ever been with." Spencer just shifts position, and holds Emily in her arms.

"Em, sweetie, listen to me." The brunette starts. "We'll take a pregnancy test after school today, if it's positive, everything will be okay. I am so in love with you, and if you want to have the baby, I swear, I will go to Lamaze classes with you and I will support you completely. I'll go out to the grocery store and satisfy whatever freaky cravings you have at night, and I'll be by your side, holding your hand while you're giving birth. I'll be with you forever and always, and whatever happens, you and I will make it through, one step at a time." After Spencer speaks, she just strokes Emily's hair, and Emily leans to kiss her. " I love you so much, Spencer. Thank you for being there for me." She says, as she breaks the kiss. Spencer smiles. "Just doing my job, Em." Spencer answers, as she offers a hand to the tan girl, pulling Emily to her feet. "We'll take care of everything later. Let's get back to class, babe." The brunette speaks again, leading her girlfriend back down the hall. Whatever happens later, The two girls know that they'll be okay, as long as have each other.


	7. It's Okay to Be Afraid

** Chapter 7**

**Same Thursday After School**

The ride home from school is one of the most awkward ones that Spencer and Emily have ever experienced. Even though they know they'll make it through whatever news this afternoon brings, the girls are both extremely nervous. Neither breathes a word as Spencer pulls her car into the small Rosewood Pharmacy parking lot to buy Emily a pregnancy test. The dark-haired girl just sits and waits in the passenger seat, questions racing through her mind. _ What if I am pregnant? How the hell am I supposed to take care of a baby? Will I be a good mom at only sixteen? What about Danby and the swimming scholarship? Will I be able to get one with a baby? _ The questions whirled to a stop right there. Emily's breath hitched in her throat. _Danby. Swimming._ It was her future, her life. Yes, the one thing she'd loved ever since she was little; the water. The very thing that had been her escape in life is now her worst fear. Because of the rape, Emily is horrified of the pool. She doesn't know why, because the _incident _hadn't happened in the pool…. But, she'd come to the community center to swim when it happened._ Maybe that's why I'm afraid of it. _Emily thinks to herself.

Whatever the case, the once avid swimmer knows that she may now have a bigger problem on her hands than just her fear of the water. She sighs. _I hope the test is negative. _Emily thinks, just as Spencer walks back to the car with a small plastic bag in hand. "I bought it, Em." Spencer says, as she slides into the drivers' seat. They're the first words that have been spoken since the girls left the school's student parking lot. Emily can't bring herself to do anything but nod. Spencer senses her girlfriends' agitation and gives Emily's hand a small squeeze. "Hey… baby, remember what I promised you today, okay? Everything will be just fine. Whatever happens, we have each other." Spencer says, pulling Emily in for a soft kiss on the lips. Emily kisses back and relaxes a little, a bit more content for the rest of the ride back to the Hastings' house. Spencer's mom is not due home from work again tonight until about nine, so the couple will have hours to ponder the bad or good news before facing an adult.

When the brunette gets to her house, she grabs the plastic bag and gets out of the car, walking with Emily to the front door. They both walk inside together. "Are you ready, Em?" Spencer asks as she hands Emily the plastic bag. The tan girl nods, nervously. "I guess." Emily says as Spencer hugs her and watches her walk off to the bathroom. Emily easily takes the test out of its' box and follows the instructions on how to use it. When Emily is done she leaves the test on the bathroom counter and walks into the living room with Spencer. The brunette just smiles at her girlfriend and leads Emily to the couch, in an effort to put her at ease. "I'll set the timer on my phone to go off in about five minutes, then we'll go look at the test, okay?" Spencer informs Emily, in the softest tone of voice that she can muster. "Okay." Emily agrees, quietly.

For the next five minutes, the girls sit in an almost agonizing silence, just staring into the distance. Neither of them really want to think of what could be. That's the funny thing about anticipation though, sometimes it feels worse than the actual outcome.

Spencer and Emily both slightly wince when the timer finally sounds. "Do you want me to wait here, babe?" Spencer asks. Emily nods and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek before walking into the bathroom. Spencer falls back onto the couch dramatically, anxiously awaiting the results.

Meanwhile, Emily walks up to the bathroom counter and stares at the test. The color slowly drains from her face as her brain processes what she sees. A pink line stretches across the small screen. Positive._ Oh, My God._ Emily thinks to herself. As she leans against the wall, the raven-haired girl begins to feel tears forming in her eyes. _No._ She thinks. _I will not cry here. I have to show this to Spencer. _ So, willing the tears away, Emily walks back into the living room, test in hand. The brunette stands up when she sees Emily, already sensing what the pregnancy test has revealed. A scared, hesitant Emily speaks anyway. "I'm, I'm pregnant, Spence." Emily says, through tears. Spencer immediately takes the test from Emily, putting it on the coffee table. Then, the brunette wraps her arms protectively around her girlfriend. "Come here, beautiful." She says, gently stroking Emily's black hair. "I love you,..." Spencer pauses, dropping her hand to Emily's stomach. "And this baby."

Emily smiles upon hearing the words, and lays her head over Spencer's shoulder. Even though Spencer is there for her, Emily can't help but cry. The brunette moves them both slowly to the couch and holds her girlfriend in her arms as the tears fall. The tan girl cries from fear. She cries from sorrow. She cries for her innocence, that is lost, forevermore. She cries at the memories of her rape. Mostly though, she cries because she knows that from here on out, her life will never be the same.

About an hour later, Emily is almost sure that there are no more tears left to shed. She wipes her red-rimmed eyes and looks up at Spencer. "Babe, I'm scared." Emily says, her voice still shaking. "I know sweetie, I know." Spencer says, in an almost motherly tone. She lightly tilts Emily's chin to meet her gaze, and then speaks. "A very wise girl once told me that it's okay to be afraid." Spencer says. Emily smiles, remembering what'd she'd said the night that her girlfriend 'came out' to her mother. "Will you sleep in my room tonight, Spencer?" Emily asks, not wanting to be alone. The brunette pulls the other girl tighter into her chest. "I'd love to, Em." She answers. Suddenly, Spencer speaks again, gently rubbing the tiny swollen part of Emily's stomach. "This baby is going to be so beautiful… because it's yours." The tan girl giggles a bit and shakes her head. "It's Ours." Emily corrects her, lovingly pressing their lips together.

Life. It's full of many experiences. Some events in our lives occur like a whirlwind, ready to knock us off of our unstable feet. Some things occur like a ray of sunshine through the window, offering bright new hope for the future. Whatever events Spencer and Emily may face, they know that nothing can break their love. As the couple begins to face the ups and downs of teen pregnancy, they know that they'll always be together. Everything will work out fine.


	8. Somebody to Lean On

** Chapter 8**

**The Next Morning**

Veronica Hastings awakes on Friday to something that takes her by complete surprise. As the woman goes into the living room to briefly set down her morning cup of coffee, she notices something on the coffee table. Emily's pregnancy test from yesterday evening still lies there, sitting among the scattered newspapers and a pair of sunglasses. Spencer's mother is immediately shocked by what she sees. _Oh no. _ She thinks. _Is it Spencer… or Emily? _ She sighs._ Only one way to find out._ Mrs. Hastings yells up the stairs to her daughter, knowing she must be awake and getting ready for school. "Spencer, can you come down here for a second?" She calls. "Be right there, Mom." The brunette answers. Leaving Emily to sleep for a few more minutes, an already showered and dressed Spencer sprints down the stairs. Veronica hides the test in her purse as she sees her daughter walk into the room. "What's up, Mom?" Spencer asks, as casually as she can. "I want to talk to you." Veronica answers, in a serious tone. The brunette sits down and nods for her mother to continue. "Spencer, are you having sex?" The question catches the girl off guard, but she quickly waves it away.

"Yeah right, with who? I just 'came out' Mom, remember? I'm in love with Emily, and after what happened to her, I don't think I'll be having sex for a very long time." Spencer says, as-a matter-of-factly. Just then, something clicks in Mrs. Hastings' mind. _After what happened to her._ That sentence stops Veronica dead in her tracks. _ Something had happened to Emily. She was raped. _ Mrs. Hastings cringes at the realization, and pulls the test back out of her purse. "Then I assume _this_ belongs to Emily." Veronica says, with a finally knowing look on her face.  
Spencer nods her head slowly and speaks through oncoming tears. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We found out last night and were both just so overwhelmed and scared and…" With words flowing out way faster than she realizes, the brunette stops talking. Her mother pulls her in for a hug. "Shh, Spencer. It's okay." Veronica says, trying to calm her shaken daughter. The women speaks again. "Well, the good news is, this pregnancy will give us a stronger case against Ben." Hearing this, the brunette wipes her tears and looks up. "What do we do now?" Spencer asks, regaining her composure.

Veronica rises from the couch and looks her daughter in the eye. "Now, I'll call both of you off of school for today, and we'll see about getting Emily in to see an obstetrician." Mrs. Hastings pauses, then continues. "From there, all we can do is take it one day at a time." She says, grabbing the house phone from its' holder. "Should I go wake her up?" Spencer asks. Her mother nods. "See if she wants breakfast, proper nutrition is really important for her right now." Spencer stops for a minute before heading back upstairs. "Hey Mom?.." "Yeah?" "Thanks for being here for Emily and I, we really need support." Veronica smiles. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't take care of my daughter and her girlfriend with a baby on the way? We all need somebody to lean on." The women chuckles at her own recitation of the popular song. "Very true." Spencer agrees, just before bounding up the stairs.

When she gets to the guest room, the brunette finds a still sleeping Emily wrapped under the comforter. Spencer sits at the edge of the bed, and lovingly strokes Emily's cheek. The dark-haired girl opens her eyes. "Hey, pretty girl. Did you sleep okay?" Spencer asks, softly. "Mmm.. hey babe….yeah." Emily half moans, in a still groggy state. Spencer leans down to place a soft kiss on her lips. After pulling away, the brunette speaks. "My mom knows about the baby, Em. Don't worry though, she's going to help." Fear returns to the tan girl's eyes at the words. Emily had almost forgotten about last night. _ God. I'm pregnant. _She thinks, lowering her own hand to her stomach. Emily turns to Spencer. "Aren't we late for school?" The other girl shakes her head. "We're not going to school today. My mom's calling us off right now. She's gonna try to get you in to see a doctor." Spencer informs her. Emily's eyes start to turn to glass once more. "Spencer," The brunette grips her hand and she continues. "I'm too young to have a baby." She says, beginning to cry.

A part of Spencer's heart breaks for her girlfriend. Suddenly, she's enraged. _ This is all Ben's fault! I'll kill that little idiot, I'm gunna kill him myself! How could he do this to her? My poor Emily._ She thinks all of this, as her own tears begin to escape. The brunette climbs into the bed and grasps her girlfriend for dear life. Emily kisses Spencer sweetly and they cry together, letting all of the pain flow out of them.

When Mrs. Hastings hears the sobbing from downstairs, she goes to check on the girls. She opens the door to see them both in a tight embrace, and their sobs grow quieter when they see Spencer's mom. " Girls, why are you crying?" She asks. Emily looks up. "I'm scared, Mrs. Hastings. I can't do this." The women encloses Emily and her daughter in a three-way hug. "Oh, Emily, you are a very strong young lady. You've been through a lot in the past year or so and I admire you for your courage. It'll be okay. I'm here to help you and Spencer with this baby. Your pregnancy is not your fault, and Ben will pay for what he did to you." Veronica says all this in a strong but loving tone, assuring both girls that things will work out. She pauses, then continues. "And Spencer, this won't be easy, but I have faith that you'll do a good job in helping take care of the baby, too." Spencer nods vigorously. "Of course I will." She turns to the dark- haired girl, laying a hand on Emily's stomach. "Emily, I love you and this baby more than anything. You both are my world, and I hope the three of us can be a family someday." This time, happy tears well up in Emily's eyes, but she looks to Mrs. Hastings before kissing Spencer this time. "Go ahead, kiss your girl." Veronica permits, with a smile.

The two girls press their lips together with immense passion, not wanting the moment to end. When they finally break apart, Emily speaks. "I love you, Spencer. I promise, we will be a family someday." She says. Veronica cuts in. "Well girls, marriage is a huge commitment, but I know that when you're older, you'll make a stunning family." Mrs. Hastings tells them. "Thank you." They both say, while giggling.

**In the Afternoon**

Spencer, Emily, and Mrs. Hastings find themselves eating lunch in the Hastings' backyard. It's sunny outside and they're all preparing for Emily's first doctors' appointment, at 2:00 pm today. They have to leave for it in a half hour. "Are you nervous about the Appointment, Emily?" Veronica asks, before taking a bite of her sandwich. "I am. I'm actually excited to see the baby though. Will they do a sonogram today?" Mrs. Hastings nods. "I'm pretty sure they can do those very early in pregnancy. I'm guessing you're only about seven weeks or so along, but technology is advanced." The women says. "I'll be right by your side too, Em." Spencer chimes in, taking her girlfriends hand. "Thanks babe." Emily replies, sweetly. Veronica playfully rolls her eyes. "Alright girls, let's finish lunch before you two start getting all mushy on me again. We have to get going in a little while." Spencer's mother instructs them. Both girls blush a little and return to eating.

Before they know it, Emily, Spencer, and Veronica are on the road, driving to the doctors' office.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, First of all, I'd like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR! I never expected to get so much positive feedback for this story, all of you are awesome! Please continue reading and I hope you like where I'm going with this.**

**Question: Any baby name suggestions? I know it's early in the pregnancy, but I need help. Also, should Emily have a Boy or Girl? Please leave your answers in your reviews. Love you all & bye for now! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily **


	9. She Will Be Loved

**Chapter 9**

**Same Friday At The Doctor's Office**

A small obstetrics' office,located a few blocks from the _Applerose Grill_, sits quietly, with barely any patients. Spencer and Emily relax in the waiting room chairs while Veronica Hastings fills out the medical forms. The front desk secretary stares awkwardly at the two girls, and Emily suddenly feels incredibly self conscious. Noticing this, Veronica speaks aloud to the secretary. "Excuse me, can I help you with something?" She asks, in an irritated tone. "Surely those girls are not here for their_ own_ appointment?" The other woman inquires, in a whisper. Veronica is taken aback._ Who does this woman think she is? What business is it of hers?_Mrs. Hastings thinks to herself, anger welling up in her. She speaks. "Yes, one is my daughter, and the other is her girlfriend. And Yes, one of them is having a baby, but I really don't see how that is any business of yours." Veronica pauses, hearing no attempt at a response. She continues. "Now, If you'll kindly go about your day and let us go about ours, there shouldn't be any trouble, now, should there?" She finishes, firmly.

The secretary just stands with her mouth agape, seemingly disgusted at what she's just heard. Spencer and Emily watch all of this, along with the other two patients, as an uncomfortable feeling settles in the air. Soon though, the secretary gets back to work and Mrs. Hastings continues filling out the forms. Emily turns to Spencer. "I feel so stupid, Spence. These people all know I'm a teenager. Everyone is already getting in arguments because of me." The dark-haired girl whispers, sad and ashamed. The brunette tilts her girlfriend's chin to her own. "Oh, sweetheart, listen to me." Spencer starts, continuing. "That secretary woman is a heartless, cruel, homophobic idiot. This is not your fault. You are the most amazing girl in the world and whoever dares say anything against you must be the biggest moron on earth." Hearing this, Emily lays her head on Spencer's chest, feeling at ease. "I love you, Spencer." "I love you, Emily." Emily laces both of their hands on top of her very small baby bump, and smiles. "We love you too, little baby." They both say, in harmony. Listening in, the other two patients kindly smile at the girls, eliciting a warmth that makes the earlier tension seem only an illusion.

About fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Hastings has finished with the paperwork and a nurse steps into the waiting room. "Emily Fields, the doctor will see you now." The woman says, carrying a much nicer demeanor than the secretary. The girls stand up, following Mrs. Hastings and the nurse down the hall and into a small room. The nurse quickly leaves and a doctor enters. He is a tall, good-looking man, maybe in his early thirties. "Hello, I'm Dr. Stephens." The man says, smiling. He politely surveys the room. "And you must be Emily." He says, shaking the raven haired girls' hand. "Yeah, I… I am." Emily replies, nervously. He chuckles a bit. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. You seem like a very mature young lady." The doctor exclaims, in a light British accent that bares resemblance to Wren. Emily smiles a little at the comment, feeling slightly more at ease. "Thank you." She says. Dr. Stephens turns to Mrs. Hastings. "How far along is she?" he asks. Veronica gives him a polite half smile and speaks. "I'd say somewhere around eight weeks, but that's just a guess." She tells him. He nods. Walking out of the room, he summons a nurse, and she brings in the ultrasound machine. "If you'll just hop up on the table, we can get started." Dr. Stephens says, politely directing Emily to the exam table. With Spencer's help, Emily lifts herself up and lays down. The doctor smiles at the tan girl, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "Alright sweetie, can you lift up your shirt for me?" He asks, and Spencer lifts up Emily's top, revealing her toned and very slightly swollen stomach. The doctor reaches for a bottle of sticky blue gel.

"This is going to be a bit chilly, and since it's your first time, it may feel strange on your skin. Not to worry though, you'll get used to it." Dr. Stephens informs Emily, as he squirts some of the gel on her stomach and rubs it in with the sensor. "Does it tickle?" Spencer asks, smiling brightly at her girlfriend. "A little bit." Emily admits, taking the brunette's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Okay girls," The doctor starts, looking to both Emily and Spencer and seeming to realize their relationship. He pauses, then continues. "It looks like you are approximately eight-and-a -half weeks pregnant. Considering your size, you'll probably start to show in about nine more weeks. That'll be around the eighteen week mark, so you have a while yet." Dr. Stephens informs them, expertly. Spencer smiles at Emily and leans down to place a quick kiss on her lips. "And, there's your baby." The doctor smiles and points to the screen. "It's hard to see much at this point, but here's the tiny head… and that looks like a backbone, and the little feet." He explains, tracing the monitor's screen. "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" Emily asks, curiously. Dr. Stephens shakes his head. "It's a bit too early for that, but come back in about three more months. You'll be around five months along by then, and we should be able to tell you." Emily nods in understanding. "Okay." She answers, politely.

"I'll reshelf your flies and give you ladies a moment alone." The doctor says, smiling again at all three of them and stepping out of the room.

"Spence?" Emily calls out, softly. "Spencer?" The brunette looks up and Emily sees tears sparkling in her eyes, threatening to burst out. The tan girl reaches out a hand and wipes Spencer's tears away with her thumb. Spencer slowly speaks. "This is so amazing, Em. We're having a baby, and it's so beautiful. I don't even care what the gender is, I'm just glad it looks healthy so far." The brunette exclaims. A few happy tears begin to fill Emily's eyes as well. "Oh Spence, it's perfect. This baby is just perfect and I love you both so much." Emily replies, happily. Spencer moves in to lock their lips together in a sweet, loving kiss.

When the two pull away, Mrs. Hastings speaks. "Man, you both sure can get sappy." Veronica tells them, a bit sternly. Upon hearing the words, Emily and Spencer look at each other, and frown a bit, embarrassed. A quick moment later, Mrs. Hastings smiles very happily, all the traces of harshness gone from her face. "That being said though…. I am very, very happy for you. Come here girls!" Veronica shouts, giggling while walking over to the girls. She hugs them both.

Just after they all pull away from the hug, Dr. Stephens re-enters the room. He turns to Emily and Spencer. "Would you two like a picture of the ultrasound?" He asks. "We would." Both girls reply, together. The doctor smiles and hands Emily a small bag with her name printed on it. "Here you go." He pauses, then continues, looking at everyone. "It was nice meeting you all, I hope to see you again soon… And Emily, remember to eat healthy and get plenty of rest." Dr. Stephens instructs her, shaking her hand. "Don't worry doctor, I will. Oh, but does that 'rest' by any chance involve resting from my Algebra homework?" Emily asks, humorously. Everyone laughs. "Nice try, young lady. Not quite though." The doctor answers, with an amused smile. When the laughter subsides, Dr. Stephens speaks again. "Well, I better let you folks get going. See you again in a few months." Mrs. Hastings shakes his hand just before he leaves. "Yes, thank you, doctor." She says.

Before they know it, the doctor is gone and Emily, Spencer, and Veronica are on their way to the car.

**On The Ride Home**

Spencer and Emily sit together in the back of the car while Veronica drives them home. Somewhere along the ride, Mrs. Hastings begins to flip through the radio stations. The song _She Will Be Loved_ by the _Maroon 5_ begins to sound through the car speakers. "Turn this one up, Mom." Spencer says, and Mrs. Hastings obliges, raising the volume a little bit. Spencer starts to sing. "_I don't mind spendin' ever-yday, out on her corner in the pourin' rain." _ Emily suddenly cuts in. _"Look for the girl with the broken smile." _She sings, softly. Both girls sing together next. _"Ask her if she wants to stay awhile." _ Spencer takes the next phrase. _"And She Will, Be Loved."_ The brunette now lovingly takes Emily's hand. _"And She Will, Be Lo-o-oved." _

As the song finishes, they all sing Happily. The song holds a special meaning for the brunette. From that moment on, Spencer promises herself that whatever happens, for the rest of her life, she's going to make sure that Emily Will Be Loved.

**Author's Note: Yay! So This was Chapter 9, Everyone! Hope you guys liked it...took me FOREVER To write. Like two-and-a-half hours! I had to get my medical facts just right! Anyway, I hope it was satisfying & please be sure to review :) ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	10. Only Memories

**Chapter 10**

**That Same Friday At Night**

Awhile after returning home from the doctor's office, Spencer and Emily sit peacefully on the bed inside the guest room. The couple is waiting for Aria and Hanna to come over, and the four have planned a sleepover tonight. The two girls have agreed that now is the time to tell the others about Emily's pregnancy, and their love for each other. As they wait for their friends, the couple wonders how the other girls will react to the news.

"What do you think they'll say?" Emily asks her girlfriend, curiously. Spencer grins a bit, rattling off the possibilities on her fingers. "Well, let's see. Hanna will either scream, cry, or demand for us to admit that we're joking. As for Aria, she'll probably pick out a corner of the room and sit in it all night, with a completely mortified look on her face." The brunette , begins to laugh a bit. Emily shoots her a slightly disapproving look. "Spencer, it's not funny. What if this really freaks them out?" Spencer takes the tan girl's hand, looking up at her and speaking lovingly. "Oh baby, I'm sorry." She pauses, then continues. "I promise you, they may be shocked at first, but Hanna and Aria are our best friends, they'll be supportive of us and this baby, I know it." Just as Spencer finishes the sentence and Emily smiles at her, the door bell rings from downstairs.

Emily and Spencer both walk out of the bedroom and go down to answer the door. "Hey guys, ready to have some fun?" Hanna asks, playfully, as she enters. Aria follows close behind.

"Hey Han, totally. And Aria, what's up?" Emily asks as she steps up to hug her friends. Aria hugs her, then steps back. "Not much. But hey, why weren't you and Spence at school today?.. and Em, there's something different about you… are you okay?" Aria questions, suspiciously. Hanna steps up to look at Emily as well, and seems to notice something amiss. "Yeah Em, there's definitely something strange here. What's going on, you guys?" Hanna demands, looking at both Emily and Spencer. The tall brunette speaks. "Emily and I have something to tell you guys. Come upstairs." Spencer says, leading her girlfriend and two best friends up to the guest room. All four girls soon sit on the bed. "What do you guys have to tell us?" Aria asks. Emily is the one to speak up, as Spencer takes her hand once again. "Aria, Hanna… Spencer and I are in love with each other… and I'm… I'm pregnant." The shorter brunette and the blonde just sit there in silence, unsure what to say. After about two solid minutes, Spencer speaks. "You guys… please say something." Spencer practically begs her friends.

Surprising the couple, Aria and Hanna suddenly burst into tears and hug Emily with all their might. "Oh my God, Emily!" Aria says, though tears. Hanna quickly speaks, too. "I'll kill Ben. I swear to God I'll strangle that kid with my bare hands. I can't believe he did this to you!" Hanna shouts, letting her tears flow out freely as well.

Spencer smiles. "Aria, Hanna… calm down, don't cry. Didn't you hear the first part of her sentence? Emily and I are in love with each other. Everything is going to be okay. I'll find a way to help her with this baby, and we have you guys too. We'll all get through this, together." Spencer says, trying to look at the positives and put her friends at ease. After hearing the words, Hanna and Aria begin to dry their tears and try to smile. Sniffling, Hanna speaks. "You know, you're right, Spencer. You and Emily will totally make the most adorable couple on earth. I'm happy for you." The blonde says, patting Spencer on the shoulder. The taller brunette gives her friend a look. "Thanks, Han... but why the heck are you patting me?" She asks, slightly freaked out. The blonde shrugs. "Hey, don't judge, it's how I give moral support." Spencer just rolls her eyes. At this, Aria finally speaks up. "I am really glad we all have each other, but aren't you scared Em? This must be horrifying."

Emily smiles at Aria. "I am afraid, but I'm at peace because I know that that's okay. I also know that there is something greater than fear. I'm excited to get bigger and see the baby on ultrasound as I grow. I know I'm only sixteen, but I think I can do this, Ari." Emily exclaims, very eagerly. Aria looks at her friend, in pure awe. "You're always so strong. I don't know how you do it, Emily. After everything you've been through." Aria says, amazed. Spencer cuts in. "I know how you feel, Ari. It amazes me, too." Spencer leans in to kiss the girl she loves. Hanna smiles at the rest of them. "She's our killer Emily, that's for sure. She's not discouraged by anything at all." The blonde marvels, laughing. The laughter spreads, and soon, all four girls are caught up in it.

After the reminiscence fades away, Emily reaches under her bed and pulls out the bag with her name printed on it. "What's in there, Em?" Aria asks, curiously. Emily hands the bag to her friend. "Why don't you see for yourself?" The raven-haired girl suggests. Aria opens the small bag and pulls out the back-and-white photo. "It's an ultrasound picture! Oh my gosh!" Aria squeals, happily. Hanna moves in closer. "Ooh, let me see!" She says. After a few seconds of staring, Hanna speaks again. "Um, Em… what am I looking at? It just looks like a tiny blob." The dark-haired girl giggles, taking the picture from the blonde and pointing in different spots. "Well, here is the tiny head, and what looks like a backbone…and her little feet." Emily explains. "Her? How do you know it's a girl, Em?" The shortest girl asks, again. The tan girl smiles. "I don't know for sure. The doctor said it's too early to tell, but I just have this feeling." Emily says, happily. Aria looks her friend in the eye, opening her mouth to speak once more.

"Can I feel?" Aria asks, gesturing towards Emily's stomach. Emily nods, taking Aria's hand and moving it onto the tiny swollen part of her own stomach. "Just there." She says, with a smile. After about a minute-and-a-half, Aria cries out, excitedly. "I feel it, Em! I feel the Baby!" Aria shouts, happy tears building in her eyes. With that, Emily, Hanna and Spencer begin to sniffle as well. "Oh, come on you guys, why are we being all sappy?" Hanna chokes out, through happy tears. Spencer then speaks. "I love you, Emmy." Spencer says, for what seems like the millionth time. "I love you, Spence." Emily replies, pulling her girlfriend in for a steaming kiss. Aria and Hanna both smile at the sight, and the four girls seem to know what each is thinking.

As Spencer and Emily break the kiss, all four speak, in harmony. "And we all love you, little baby!" They shout. Aria, Spencer and Hanna all rest their hands on Emily's tiny baby bump.

The girls just sit and talk and giggle for the rest of the night, thinking about anything and everything, until they fall asleep on the floor, wrapped close together.

There were no pictures, no video tapes or recordings to capture this night they had shared. There were only the memories that resided in the mind of each girl. These memories would, with time, become weathered and faded… as so too, would the girls themselves.


	11. The Nurses' Office

**Chapter 11**

**The Following Monday At School**

The sleepover on Friday has recharged the girls for school and given Spencer and Emily renewed hope that they'll have support throughout this pregnancy. The teen couple even has confidence that they'll survive as they face parenthood in the years to come.

As all four girls meet up in the commons on this Monday morning, smiles show brightly on their faces. "Hey guys. Ready for another six hours of hell?" Hanna questions, happiness draining from her voice and being replaced with sarcasm. Emily laughs, absently. "Oh come on Han, school isn't _that _bad. It's actually kind of fun." The dark-haired girl says. Hanna snorts with mirth. "Fun? Are you serious, Em?" The blonde pauses, then continues, in a whisper. "It must be the pregnancy hormones talking."

With that, Aria gives Hanna a reprimanding look and jabs her in the shoulder. "Owe, Aria! That hurt." Hanna whines, rubbing the spot. "You should've thought about that before you started cracking jokes about our best friend." The shortest girl replies, firmly. The blonde waves the comment away. She turns to Emily. "Em doesn't mind… do you?" Hanna presses, hoping her friend will agree with her. "No, of course not, Han. We all joke around, it's what friends do." The tan girl agrees, pleasantly. Hanna smiles and looks triumphantly back at Aria. "See, told you." She says, rubbing it in. At that moment, Spencer decides to jump into the conversation. "That's my Emily, always a good sport." The tall brunette smiles as she leans in to press a soft kiss to Emily's lips. Both Aria and Hanna smile at the sight. "Awe, Spence. You _can_ be a romantic." Hanna chimes in, all hints of her earlier sarcasm gone, as she now holds a sweet tone of voice.

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I only do it for my Em. And don't go spreading it around, I have a reputation to uphold, you know." Spencer replies, humorously. Aria is about to speak, when the first hour bell sounds as normal. The girls mumble their goodbyes and do the same thing they've been doing every day since spring break ended. Hanna drags her feet to History, Aria saunters off to Algebra, While Spencer and Emily walk hand-in-hand to their English class.

First hour goes by without any bathroom breaks for Emily, and Missus Montgomery seems grateful, almost relieved. Spencer seems more at ease as well, at least now, knowing that her girlfriend does not have the flu. Across the school, Aria and Hanna are also both having normal, maybe even boring, class periods. Second hour is even more dull for everyone, seeming to cause the whole school full of teenagers to fall asleep. When the bell sounds for the end of class, Spencer's Spanish teacher-Mr. Edwards-ends up blowing a loud whistle to wake almost all of the kids.

During passing time from second to third hour, the girls quickly meet up in the commons once more. "How's it going, guys?" Spencer asks. "I'm tired." Hanna whines. "I hate Algebra and marketing." Aria complains. A few seconds later, Emily slightly flinches in pain. "My stomach hurts." She says, in a serious tone. In that moment, Spencer rushes to her girlfriends' side. "Emmy. Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Spencer asks, worriedly. "I… I don't know." The tan girl answers. After this, Emily suddenly goes weak at the knees, but thankfully, Spencer is there to catch her. After looping Emily's arm over her own shoulder and taking most of her weight, Spencer calmly speaks to Aria and Hanna. "Aria, go tell the school nurse we're coming to her office. Hanna, help me carry Emily." Aria opens her mouth to protest. "No one is allowed in there until after the first ten minutes of class." Spencer shoots her friend a very stressed out look.

"Aria, I don't care! Bust the freaking door down if you have to, just go!" Spencer shouts. The shortest girl throws her purse over her shoulder. "Alright, alright… I'm going." Aria answers, as she quickly turns around and disappears in the direction of the nurses' office. Spencer and Hanna lift Emily up and carry her stretcher style, with Spencer taking the tan girl's shoulders and back, while Hanna takes her legs and feet. They both carry her this way until they arrive at the school's small nurses' office. The girls see that Aria is already inside, waiting with the nurse. Nurse Miller knows Emily well, due to the numerous swimming physicals Emily has had and the ulcer she experienced last year. What the nurse isn't prepared for, is _this_ .

**Inside The Nurses' Office**

"Hi Emily, can you tell me where the pain is?" Nurse Miller asks, calmly, helping lay Emily down on a small bed. "It's in my stomach." Emily says, in a very quiet tone of voice. Nurse Miller lightly presses on Emily's stomach, and Emily cries in pain. The Nurse immediately thinks that the ulcer has come back. She pulls the other three girls aside. "I'm pretty sure it's the ulcer, girls. I'm going to call her gastro doctor, I have his number in the files." Hanna and Aria say nothing and head worriedly back to class. Spencer is the one to speak up. "No. it's not the ulcer. I think it could be the baby… Emily's pregnant, Nurse Miller."

Seconds after hearing the words, the woman's face goes white. When Ben was taken in police custody after the rape, the whole town of Rosewood heard the news. No one in school except the four girls and Mrs. Hastings know that Emily is pregnant, however, and well.. now the nurse knows too. As Nurse Miller processes the information, she nods at Spencer and walks over to the tan girl once more. "Emily, can you describe the pain you're having to me?" The nurse gently asks, trying to understand what might be wrong. "It's sharp and quick, in my…r… right s..side." Emily says, struggling to get the words out. Spencer pulls the nurse to the side. "Are Emily and the baby going to be okay?" The nurse gives Spencer a serious look. " Based on her symptoms, I think it's pretty safe to say that Emily has something called Preeclampsia. She'll have to see a doctor to know for sure, though. I'm definitely not an expert at this sort of thing. We need to get her to a hospital right away." Nurse Miller says, with evident fear in her voice. She briefly pauses, and then speaks to Spencer again. "Do you know if there's a way we can reach Misses Fields?" Spencer shakes her head. "Em's mom is in Texas, visiting her dad. Emily is staying at my house for now."

The nurse gives Spencer a puzzled look and speaks in a low tone of voice. "Why would Misses Fields leave for Texas when her daughter Is pregnant?" Spencer looks away for a brief moment, and then takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Because Misses Fields doesn't know."

**Oooh, Cliff Hanger! Will Emily & the baby be okay? Will they get in contact with An adult quickly enough? I hope you liked the drama in this Chapter & Please Review :) Thanks, lovelies. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	12. We Are Crazy

**Chapter 12**

**Same Monday At Rosewood Hospital**

After following the Ambulance truck with Emily to the hospital, Spencer sits in the waiting area with her mother. As soon as Mrs. Hastings' got the call from Rosewood Days' School Nurse, she quickly left her office and went for the road. Being the head of her law firm did have its advantages for Veronica, especially in urgent times like these.

Despite the chaos of the hospital, a doctor soon walks in the direction of the mother and daughter. "Hello, Mrs. Hastings, I'm Doctor Hill." The blonde-haired woman says, as she shakes Veronicas' hand. This doctor is a bit older and more experienced looking than the young male obstetrician that Veronica encountered during Emily's appointment at the clinic. Feeling slight comfort in this fact, Mrs. Hastings speaks. "Yes, nice to meet you." She says. Dr. Hill smiles a little, and continues. "So, I've looked over Emily's medical records and examined her a bit. The school Nurse has speculated that Emily may have Preeclampsia." The Doctor pauses once more, moving her clip board in her hands. "I think she might be right. We'll run a urine test to check for elevated protein levels, and that should probably tell whether Emily is affected or not." Dr. Hill stops talking, giving Veronica a moment to process the information. Spencer has over heard everything as well, but has stayed completely quiet. After about two minutes though, the brunette girl speaks up.

"What exactly does this mean? Will Emily and the baby be okay?" Spencer asks the doctor, worriedly. The woman gives Spencer a serious look, and directs her and her mother to the hospital room where Emily has been placed. Soon, doctor Hill explains the situation to Emily herself, and begins to inform all three of them about the condition of Preeclampsia. "I will warn you, in the most severe cases, women even experience seizures and have a small chance of death." Dr. Hill admits, looking mainly at the raven-haired girl. "It's especially dangerous for pregnant teens, as you are automatically high risk. Not to worry though, Emily. You are early on in your pregnancy and if you do have the condition, we can treat you with steroids and nutrition. You'll be just fine." The doctor explains, calmly. Emily just lies on the hospital bed, looking scared. Again, the young girl says what it seems like she has said so many times already. "I'm too young to have a baby." Dr. Hill looks at the tan girl compassionately. "It's okay sweetie, we'll get you through this." The doctor assures her. After this, Dr. Hill calls Mrs. Hastings out into the hallway to talk, leaving Spencer and Emily alone in the room.

"Spence, will you lay with me?" Emily requests, in a quiet tone a voice. Spencer smiles "Of course, beautiful girl." Spencer says, as she slides underneath the thin sheet covers of the bed. The brunette wraps her arm protectively around Emily and lets her own hand come to rest on the tan girl's stomach. Emily's baby bump is barely there, but both girls are still overwhelmed at the fact that she is indeed pregnant. Spencer is scared for her girlfriend and the baby, but as she lays here, all she can do is fall more and more in love with the girl beside her, and have not a care in the world. Shockingly, the brunette is hit with the overwhelming urge to do something completely crazy. _ No._ Spencer thinks to herself_. This is way_ _beyond irrational, THIS IS INSANE! But I love her so much. It could be now or never._ So before Spencer's logic can contradict her heart, she speaks to her girlfriend. "Emmy, I love you more than anything on this earth. I know everything seems horrible right now, but I also know that in a few months, you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms. I promised you that I'll be with you forever & always, and that's a promise I intend to keep." The brunette pauses, trying hard to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. She continues. "I know we're young, but I want to commit to spending the rest of my life with you, and this baby."

Spencer quickly slides out of the bed and down to her knees, pulling a sparkling ring from the pocket of her jeans. It came with no case, had no fancy price tag on it, was not made of diamond, but in Emily's eyes, it was perfect. Before Emily can really understand what's happening, Spencer speaks again. "Emily Rose Fields, You are so perfect… Will you Marry me?" The words are out before Spencer can stop them. They almost instantly bring a river of happy tears flowing from Emily's eyes. As soon as the tan girl regains her speech, she nods her head vigorously. "Yes! Yes, Spencer Avery Hastings, I would love nothing more!" Emily shouts, almost in hysterics, and Spencer slips the ring on her new fiancées' finger. Emily then pulls Spencer in for a passionate kiss, and slips her tongue in, lovingly. The two girls' tongues dance around each other in a battle for dominance. When they pull away, Emily speaks once again.

"We are crazy. You know that, right?" Emily questions, smiling from ear to ear. Spencer kisses Emily's cheek. "Crazy in love." The brunette counters, happily. Emily suddenly frowns a bit. "Our parents will never let us get married now. I'm pregnant, Spence." The raven-haired girl reminds her fiancée. Spencer takes Emily's face in her hand. "Babe, we can be engaged until we're eighteen, and then there's nothing anyone can do to stop us." The brunette pauses, soothingly rubbing Emily's belly. "You, me, and this baby inside of you… We're gonna be a family soon." Spencer says, cuddling up next to her fiancée once more. "Yes, we sure are." Emily agrees, all of her worries, even of preeclampsia, vanishing from her mind. The two girls drift off to sleep, just as Veronica Hastings re-enters the room.

**Later That Evening**

Veronica, Spencer and Emily are still in the hospital when the results from Emily's urine test come back. Everyone learns that Emily does in fact have preeclampsia. The doctor comes in and informs Mrs. Hastings that Emily will need to stay in the Hospital for another few weeks and be treated with corticosteroids to help keep her liver healthy, and when she goes back home, she'll need to be on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. Emily is a little saddened at the news, but she knows she'll have the support of everyone she cares about. "Should I call your mom, Emily?" Veronica asks, realizing that Misses Fields has no idea about any of this. But Emily shakes her head. "She's scheduled to be back in town next month. We'll tell her everything then... in person." Emily answers. Mrs. Hastings nods, understandingly.

Little do any of the adults know though, Spencer and Emily still have one more secret of their own; their engagement. The two girls will have to tell someone soon, and they have no idea how people will react. The future is so uncertain and scary in every way. In the midst of everything , the only thing that really matters to the Overachiever and the former Swimmer girl, is that they are beautifully, undoubtedly, and hopelessly in Love.

**Ooh, I Hope you guys liked the Awesomely suprising twist in this Chapter! If you freaked out, please don't hurt me... LOL! Remember to Review, Much love. :) ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	13. Here Comes A Breakthrough

**Chapter 13**

**That Wednesday in the Hospital **

Both Emily and Spencer are still on cloud nine since their 'secret' engagement, just two days ago. The couple doesn't plan on telling anyone until they absolutely have to. Emily's rape and pregnancy will be enough for Misses Fields to comprehend, let alone adding another huge shock into the mix. Part of Spencer feels bad for Emily's mother—it's going to be horrible when the woman finds out about all that happened to her daughter while she was away—the other part just hopes that Misses Fields will be loving and supportive of Emily's pregnancy.

Spencer sighs._ I should really try to focus on my homework._ She thinks to herself. Yesterday, the brunette went back to Rosewood Day High to pick up all of her assignments for the next couple of weeks. The teachers agreed to let Spencer complete her work in the hospital so she can stay with Emily.

The news of Emily's pregnancy and her urgent condition had quickly spread around the high school after Emily was taken out of the nurses' office to an ambulance on Monday. Luckily, everyone was shocked and empathetic. Most teachers have made allowances for both Emily and Spencer concerning their credits and grade status. The brunette is thankful for that, at least. Aggravatingly though, the usually diligent, intelligent girl just can't seem to concentrate today, as she leans over a small table next to Emily's bedside.

Soon, Spencer glances at the calendar on the hospital room wall. _ Wednesday, May 23, 2011._ Today's date is tallied off in red marker. It's been a little over two months since the _'incident' _ and Emily is a little more than two months along in her pregnancy as well.

_My sweet Emily, my Fiancée._ She thinks yet again. The brunette smiles. Despite everything the tan girl has been through, she's perfect. That's what Spencer told her two nights ago when she proposed, and that's what Spencer knows in her heart. Emily will always be perfect in the eyes of the other girl. "Perhaps the world doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you, Emmy." Spencer quietly whispers, as the raven-haired girl sleeps. She continues. "Oh God, please sweet girl… don't let this preeclampsia kill you. Please, you have to be strong." The tall brunette feels tears building in her eyes now, just as Emily opens her own.

"Spence, how long have I been asleep?" The tan girl asks, groggily. "About an hour, love." The other girl answers, leaning over to kiss Emily's forehead. "How are you feeling, beautiful?" Spencer asks in turn. "I'm alright." The sleepy girl answers. Spencer grins and drops her hand to Emily's small baby bump. "What about our little squirt, here? He or She isn't making it hard for you to sleep or anything yet?"

Emily shakes her head. "I haven't even felt the baby move yet. I'm not really far enough along." Emily says. "Oh, well that's good. I was afraid we'd have a little trouble maker on our hands." Spencer exclaims, causing both girls to giggle. "I Love you, Spence." The tan girl says. "I Love you, Emmy." Comes the reply. "And we love you too, little baby." They both shout, in harmony, as they have so many times already.

For the rest of the morning, Spencer sits by Emily's bedside. The brunette is finally able to conquer some of her mountain of homework, now that her fiancée is awake.

**Same Day At Rosewood High School **

Aria and Hanna sit in third period English with Misses Montgomery, just as Spencer and Emily would normally do during first period. Aria has tried to focus on the lesson this hour, but finds herself wandering back to thoughts of her other two best friends in the hospital. Hanna has been absently shoving her head into her textbook all hour, while only pretending to read. When the bell rings for the end of class, Misses Montgomery speaks. "Hanna, Aria, would you two please stay behind for a moment." She directs them. The rest of the class files out of the room, and the two girls nod their heads, slightly nervous.

Ella motions for them to come up to her desk. "What's this about, girls? The two of you have been zoned out all hour. Is everything alright?" She asks. Hanna speaks up first. "It's Emily.. " She stops, hesitant to let the words out. When Ella gives an expectant look, Aria takes over. "She's pregnant, mom… Emily's pregnant." Hearing the words, Misses Montgomery's expression holds a mixture of shock and relief at the same time. "I…I don't know what to say. I mean I knew she was raped over spring break, it filled the news headlines. But this… Is this why she was taken to the hospital by Ambulance on Monday?" Hanna nod her head in a 'yes'. "We found out last Friday. Now Apparently Em has some sort of complication. She's in some real danger."

Ella nods, understandingly. "You know you girls could have told me about this sooner. Especially you, Aria… I'm your mom." Aria nods her head. "I know, I was just scared… and still sort of shocked at the news myself." Ella clears her throat. "Are Emily and Spencer… involved?" Hanna nods her head. "They're dating. They seem to be really in love." Ella smiles. "Don't worry girls. Maybe after school I can drive you both up to the hospital to see them. Try to focus on your classes for now though, okay?" She requests. Hanna and Aria nod their heads once more.

"I'll write you girls a pass to your gym class. You have Mr. Burke together, right?" Ella asks. "Yeah, thanks Mom." Aria answers, taking the hall pass after Ella quickly scribbles it down. "You're welcome…. And girls, I know that Emily and the baby will be okay. If that little one is anything like Emily herself, he or she is very strong." Misses Montgomery assures them. Hanna and Aria slightly smile at the comment, feeling a little more at ease. The two girls wave their goodbyes and hurry off to fourth period Gym. With the newfound assurance from her mother, Aria is at last able to focus on school again. Surprisingly, even Hanna seems to take a bit of interest in her classes.

**That Afternoon At The Community Center**

Today, Veronica Hastings readies herself to begin her work on the charges which are to be brought against Ben. The evidence from Emily's rape kit had been very weak, but the young girl's newly discovered pregnancy will hopefully help make the case. Veronica knows that her daughter has impersonated her a few weeks ago, in order to obtain evidence on the case. In any other circumstances, she would've punished Spencer heavily, but Veronica knows that her daughter's immense love for Emily is really the only factor that drove her to do such a thing.

Now, the accomplished lawyer steps into Rosewood Community Center, where the very crime had taken place, just about two-and-a-half months ago. Mrs. Hastings hopes to speak with the workers of the center, and gain an understanding of the security precautions on the premises.

Just as Veronica walks up to a front desk worker, a familiar face greets her. "Darren Wilden. What a surprise." The Officer glares at her, while holding an enraged looking boy in handcuffs. "Veronica, we meet again." The Police Officer says. The handcuffed boy suddenly lunges at Mrs. Hastings. Wilden pulls him back. "Stay right there, Cavanaugh. You are in a world of trouble." Darren warns. Something clicks once again in Veronica's mind. _Cavanaugh. Toby Cavanaugh. I can't believe I didn't recognize him before._ She thinks to herself, half in shock. "What did he do?" Mrs. Hastings asks. "We caught him with an unauthorized hidden camera in the locker room, apparently to spy on naked girls." Wilden answers.

Right at that very moment, Toby struggles again, and speaks up. "Wait. I'm not the creep you want! On one of the camera chips I had, some pervert was touching Emily. I caught him in the act!" Toby shouts out. Veronica is relieved that this may be the breakthrough she needs. The woman looks the boy square in the eye. "Emily? … Emily Fields?" She questions, Toby nods his head, vigorously. "Let him go." Veronica commands Wilden. "What?" The officer asks, confused. Mrs. Hastings nods. "He's right. Toby is not the creep that we're after. Let him go." Wilden looks at her, angered. "This kid committed a crime. He could be making the whole story up, just to get himself off of the hook!" The man tries to reason with Veronica, but she shoots him a determined look. "How can you be so sure he's telling the truth?" The officer asks, persistent.

Mrs. Hastings takes a deep breath, and speaks.

"Because Emily is pregnant." Wilden's face immediately goes white, as he quickly releases Toby from the handcuffs.

** Ooh, What Will Happen Next? I hope you guys liked this Chapter. It was longer than usual. Maybe give me some predictions and please review. :p ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	14. Trust In Me, My Love

**Chapter 14**

**A Month Later At The Hastings'**

**A Saturday in the beginning of June**

Veronica now sits in her home office, trying to wrap her mind around the solid evidence that Toby Cavanaugh had given her, just under a month ago. The boy had showed her a very clear piece of video footage that contained Ben Williams raping Emily Fields inside of the community center locker room. Although Toby was not without fault in a crime of his own, a hidden camera in the locker room may have been the best instrument in building the case. Since the other boy has played a part in helping charge Ben guilty in court, Toby will only have to undergo awhile of community service for the planting of an 'unauthorized hidden camera', in a public place._ Ugh, that phrase reminds me way too much of Wilden._ Mrs. Hastings thinks to herself, sighing. _ That man is more of a pain in Rosewood's side than a helpful officer who is enforcing the law._ The woman tells herself.

Mrs. Hastings remembers when Darren Wilden seemed to specifically single out Ashley Marin's daughter and accuse the girl of involvement in the DiLaurentis murder case. Veronica knows Hanna Marin well enough to know that she would never participate in the murder of her own best friend. Anyone who lived in the town for more than six months would know that Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Alison were joined at the hip, and none would _ever_ raise a hand to hurt the others. Of course, the five girls argued occasionally, but none ever held the constitution for murder. When Alison DiLaurentis' body was found last year, it was a shock for everyone. Since then, Darren Wilden has become 'officer shady' so to speak… ready to point the finger at anyone for anything.

The fact that bothers the lawyer the most though, is that if she hadn't run into Toby and Wilden that day at the community center, she may never have been able to charge Ben guilty of rape. If she hadn't been so insistent on letting Toby free, Veronica may have never seen the footage that the boy had gathered. All that matters now though, is the fact that Veronica _does _have the evidence. The court hearing two days from now will likely be all she needs to put eighteen-year-old Benjamin Williams behind bars for a long time.

Mrs. Hastings soon smiles to herself, as she gathers up the case files and video tapes to be brought to court. _I'll finally get to nail that rotten boy._ She victoriously thinks to herself.

**Same Day in Emily's Guest Room**

Emily Fields nervously lies in the bedroom which she has come to think of as her own. In about two hours, the young girls' mother will be back in town to pick her up from the Hastings house. _I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. _Emily tells herself, when she realizes that today will be the day that she'll tell her mom about her pregnancy. All the raven-haired girl can think, as she gently rubs her growing stomach, is that she's scared. Emily is scared of everything. She's scared of how her mom will react. Scared that giving birth will be unbearable. Scared that she won't be a good mom at sixteen. The scariest thing of all to the girl is the thought of being forced to give her baby up for adoption. As hard as it may be, Emily has promised herself that she'll insist her mother lets her keep the child, and raise it as a teenager. Emily knows this arrangement will take a lot of convincing, but at only four months along, she already loves her baby too much to ever give it up.

Just as the tan girl is pondering all of this, her girlfriend-turned-fiancée walks into the room. "Hey babe, I thought you were asleep." Spencer says as she sits on the edge of Emily's bed. "How can I sleep at a time like this, Spence? I have to face my mom in two hours!" Emily exclaims, holding back tears. The brunette lovingly takes the other girl in her arms once again, stroking Emily's cascade of black hair. "Baby, I promise you, your mom loves you… And no matter how it happened, this little one is still her grandchild." Spencer pauses, to place a soft kiss on Emily's lips. When they pull away, she continues. "The fact that you're pregnant this young might be hard for your mom to swallow at first, but with a little time, she'll support you." As Spencer finishes, she bends down to kiss her fiancées' now slightly bigger stomach.

Emily smiles, speaking to the girl she loves. "I can't wait till we turn eighteen. We can get married then… I'll be Mrs. Emily Hastings." The tan girl soon pulls Spencer in for yet another sweet kiss. The brunette lets her hand cup Emily's face as their tongues move in harmony with each other. After the girls break the kiss, Spencer speaks. "I can't wait for that day. Nothing will make me happier than to be your wife…" The brunette pauses, rubbing Emily's stomach. "And to hold our baby in my arms. Always remember that a baby's parents aren't necessarily the two people who created it, but the two people who love and take care of it." Hearing these words, Emily nods in understanding. "In that sense, this will never be Ben's baby. His or her real parents will always be me and you." The raven-haired girl exclaims, happily.

Spencer caresses the younger girls' enchanting locks of black hair, once more. Emily closes her eyes, loving the feeling. "Do you still think our little champ is a girl, like you told Aria?" Spencer asks. Emily nods. "I really do. Just think, next month, the doctor will be able to tell us, and I'll already be five months along. All I really want is for our baby to be healthy." The tan girl reasons. "Me too." The brunette agrees, pausing, then continuing. "School will be out soon, and Aria and Hanna will be able to spend the whole summer with us, just like old times." At this, Emily looks to the floor. "Will I be able to graduate next year, Spence? With the class?" She asks, hopefully. The other girls' heart breaks a little more for Emily, and Spencer knows that nothing is definite. Sure, the teachers have understood the circumstances until now, but no one can know what will happen if Emily falls too far behind on her credit requirements.

Spencer sighs. She knows her girlfriend just wants to be a normal teenager and graduate on time like everyone else, but all that the brunette can tell Emily is the truth. "I don't know, sweet girl… I don't know." Before Emily lets her gaze fall to the floor, Spencer raises the girls' chin to meet her own. "What I do know is, everything will work out. Soon, your mom will be here, and you'll have to tell her about the baby Em. Like I promised you though, she'll be there for you. In the years to come, you and I will be parents, and we may not be great at first, but we'll learn. I know we can do this, Emmy. I just need you to trust in me, okay?" Spencer pleads, with all the confidence she can muster. A radiant smile spreads across Emily's face, as she takes her fiancées' hand and squeezes it. "Okay, my love… I trust you completely." Emily proclaims, laying her head on Spencer's chest.

As the two girls wait for Misses Fields to arrive, they are at peace, wrapped up in each other's arms.

**The Next Chapter Will be the big pregnancy reveal to Pam Fields, aka Emilys mom... Who's excited? Give me at least 3 reviews on this chapter before tonight and I'll post it Today! I can't Believe I'm almost at 50 reviews already :o Thank you so much guys, and you're sure to be thrilled with the next chapter! :D ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	15. I Believe In Her

**Chapter 15**

**Later That Same Saturday**

The time had ticked by slowly up until now, and Emily has been dreading this moment for what feels like forever. It's 2 o'clock pm when a knock is heard on the Hastings' door. Hesitantly, Veronica steps out of her home office and goes to answer it. Mrs. Hastings tries to sound casual as she greets Misses Fields on the other side of the door. "Hello Pam, It's very nice to see you again. I should hope that you had a safe trip." Veronica says, trying to hold back the nervousness in her own voice. Mrs. Hastings knows that this day won't go without certain turmoil for the Fields family, and just hopes that Emily will be stronger than she herself sounds. "The trip went very well, thank you. Now, may I see my daughter?" Pam Fields asks, expectantly, but politely. Veronica again tries to hold back the quiver in her voice as she speaks. "Of course, Emily is upstairs in the guest room with Spencer. Would you like me to call her down?" Pam smiles at the offer. "Yes, that would be wonderful." Pam agrees.

Taking a quiet breath, Veronica shouts up the stairs. "Emily, your mother is here." She says. Soon, Emily stands up from her bed. "Do you want me to come with you, babe?" Spencer asks, sweetly. The tan girl shakes her head. "No, Spence. I have to do this by myself." Emily answers, before quickly kissing Spencer and descending down the stairs. The girl sees her mother and forces a tense smile. When Emily reaches the bottom of the stairs, Pam rushes over to her daughter and wraps her in a hug, smiling. "Well, look at you. Gosh, Emily, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Pam exclaims, stepping back to have a closer look. The raven-haired girl tries to laugh a bit. "Its o-only b-been a f-few m-months, Mom." Emily stutters, nervously. Pam soon realizes her daughters' agitation. Before the young girl knows what's happening, she bursts into tears. Pam hugs Emily again, worriedly. "Oh honey, why are you crying?" The confused mother questions.

Mrs. Hastings is looking on as all of this is taking place, and Spencer is listening from upstairs. Just when the two of them think they can't take it anymore, Emily shakily asks Veronica if she can talk to her mother alone in the Hastings' kitchen. "Sure you can, Emily." Mrs. Hastings answers, lightly patting Emily on the back, and silently sending the girl a wish of strength._ God, if you're out there, please help this child with what she's about to do._ Veronica prays to herself, as she watches Emily lead her mom into the kitchen.

**In the Hastings' Kitchen**

Pam sits at the kitchen table across from her daughter for a solid five minutes before Emily speaks. A single tear trickles down Emily's cheek as she finds her voice. "I'm having a baby." Emily says, in one of the softest tones of voice that she's ever spoken. "What?" Her mother asks, not fully understanding. Emily then takes a deep breath in, and says those frightening words. "I'm… I'm pregnant." The girl confesses. She watches as her mothers' expression turns from slight amusement, to shock, and then finally to disbelief. "Emily, you can't be pregnant." Pam insists, in a relatively calm voice. The young girl wipes a tear from her face and nods her head a little. "Yeah. That's what I thought, but I am… I took a test and went to the doctor." Emily explains, as she slowly takes her ultrasound picture out of the back pocket of her jeans. She places it in the center of the table. Pam Fields just stares at the black-and-white photo for a few minutes in shock, then speaks. "How on earth did this happen… How Emily! I thought you liked girls! How could you just go out and…" Emily suddenly interrupts her mothers' yelling rant.

"I was raped, Mom…by B-Ben… the boy on my swim team. He f-forced me, at the c-community c-center." Hearing this, Misses Fields clutches her daughter in a tight hug, and lets herself and her daughter cry together, until they are both too tired to cry anymore.

Later, Emily goes back upstairs to lay with Spencer, as Veronica explains the entire situation to Pam. Veronica talks about Spencer's impersonation, officer Wilden, and how Toby played a part in building the case. "I can't believe I wasn't here for my daughter when she needed me most!" Pam says, almost ready to cry once again. "What will I do Veronica? Emily can't possibly have a baby at sixteen-years-old!" Pam finishes, almost frantically. Mrs. Hastings meets the other woman's gaze. "Pam, your daughter is very strong. She's already said that she wants to raise the baby…and Spencer has agreed to help. It won't be easy, but.."

Veronica is cut off. "Won't be Easy? You are darn right it won't be easy, because it's not happening!" Misses Fields yells, suddenly in a fit of rage. Before Veronica can stop her, Pam is headed up the stairs. The woman angrily charges into the guest room. "Come on, Emily! We are going home, and then we can figure out how to handle this situation. Something will have to be done with the baby!" Pam orders, her face firm. Emily soon stands up from the bed, with Spencer beside her, holding her hand. "I'm not going to do anything! I'm keeping my baby and I'm sorry Mom… but I can't come with you." Emily says, strongly, yet again on the verge of tears. "Emily, you are sixteen-years-old, and I'm your mother, for God's sake! If you truly know what's best, you'll come with me, now!" Misses Fields shouts once again.

As hard as Spencer has tried to hold her tongue and be respectful to her girlfriends' mother, she just can't take it anymore. "She's not going anywhere!" The brunette shouts, taking Emily protectively into her arms. "What did you just say to me?" Pam challenges Spencer, stepping forward. Before Spencer can respond, a voice sounds from behind them. "That's right, you heard her. Emily is not leaving. She can stay here for as long as she has to. And so help me Pamela, if I have to fight for her I will." Veronica Hastings declares, as she stands in the doorway. The woman pauses, then continues. "Your daughter has been through hell, and she's done a damn good job at being strong! Your grandchild should not have to suffer. If Emily thinks she can raise this baby, then I believe in her… and you should too." Mrs. Hastings declares, very confidently. "Fine, I won't be having anything to do with the baby. If you want to deal with this mess, Veronica, then knock yourself out." With that statement, Pam Fields storms back down the stairs and out of the Hastings' house.

As Emily snuggles up to Spencer in bed tonight, all she can think is that she's never been more grateful for Veronica Hastings in her entire life.

**Author's Note: So, There you have it! The reaction... :o Pam is ticked! Don't worry though, we still have a long way to go and things could very well change. I'm very flattered that you guys like this story so much and please keep reading ~LittleLiarLovesEmily **


	16. The Jury's Out

**Chapter 16**

**Two Days Later In Court**

The criminal courthouse on Philadelphia's east side grows quiet as the jury is dismissed to contemplate its ruling. As of now, the case has already gone on for almost three hours. A large portion of this time, Veronica Hastings has spent legally arguing with Bens' court- appointed lawyer in an effort to prove him guilty. The boy's lawyer argued that the tapes of the crime which Mrs. Hastings had been given were obtained through a somewhat illegal means, therefore, inadmissible. With this new curveball, everyone was sure that the case would be dropped. After briefly researching things, Veronica found out that in this instance, Toby's' spying helped achieve important evidence. Thus, it was not truly a crime. The judge agreed, and the content of the camera chips was considered valid.

When this was finished, the most emotional part of the hearing took place. Emily went up to the stands to recount her side of the incident. The young girl described almost every detail of that gruesome day, and the terror came rushing back to her. Emily cried quietly throughout a lot of her testimony. When it was over, Spencer took her shaken fiancée into her arms, and helped her back to her seat. Emily's pregnancy was noticed by the jury as well, and now, as it decides its' verdict, Mrs. Hastings hopes that the group will remember that image; The image of a shaken and pregnant teenage girl.

After being out for what seems like forever, the jury finally re-enters the courtroom. The Judge—a male in his early fifties-hammers his gavel, abruptly bringing the people to order. Soon, the man stands up, and asks the all-important question. "In the case of Benjamin Williams versus Emily Fields, what does the jury find?"

A tense silence fills the air at the words, as a woman of the jury speaks. "The jury finds Benjamin Williams guilty of forcible rape." The lady says, as everyone seems to sigh in relief. Emily turns and hugs Spencer tight, before thanking the lawyer that has helped her. "Thank you, Mrs. Hastings, for everything." The raven-haired girl exclaims, gratefully. Veronica nods her head in victory. "You are very welcome, Emily." She whispers, slightly smiling. Just then, the Judge speaks. "Mr. Williams shall serve a sentence of twelve years in a Philadelphia prison. He will also be administered a few treatments of chemical castration, to help ensure that nothing like this will happen again." The Judge rules. "Case closed." He says, before rising from his seat.

When permission is granted, everyone slowly files out of the courtroom, while Ben is taken out in handcuffs by the guards. Spencer smiles at the victory. The brunette knows that finally, after nearly three hours in court, and months of watching her Fiancée suffer, part of this horrible ordeal can be left behind. As Emily walks with Spencer and Veronica towards the doors of the courthouse, she turns again to the girl she loves. "It's over, Spence. We can finally let go of all this. It feels so great and I love you so much!" Emily tells Spencer, lightly pecking her on the lips. The skinnier girl looks into Emily's eyes. "I know, beautiful girl, we can forget. I also want you to know that if the things that happened still bother you sometimes, you need to tell me, okay? I'm always here, Em." The tan girl smiles. "I know Spence, thank you." Emily answers. Spencer returns the smile, but shakes her head slightly. "No babe, thank _you _for being so amazing." The brunette says, lacing Emily's fingers in her own. "Alright girls, let's go home." Mrs. Hastings cuts in, as they walk outside to the car.

Just as Veronica and the girls are about to get into the car, Toby Cavanaugh walks up to them. "So, did that scumbag get sentenced to jail?" The boy asks, out of the blue. Veronica smiles. "Yes, for twelve years, thanks to you. Really, without you Toby, we may not have even had a case." The woman tells him. Toby just chuckles a bit. "I was just doing what any good person would do, reporting evidence that I had. I can't imagine that someone would do that to Emily. I'm just glad I caught it on tape." Suddenly, Emily steps forward and hugs the boy who has done so much for her. "I can't thank you enough, Toby." She tells him, sincerely. "We owe you everything." Spencer admits, flashing a small smile. Toby returns the smiles that he's gotten, and speaks once more. "Honestly, there's no need to thank me. I just hope everything works out for all of you." The boy says, gesturing towards Emily's growing stomach. Before anyone can respond, the young boy is gone as quickly as he came.

**In The Car**

Soon, Veronica, Spencer, and Emily are on their way home._ Home. It's my home for now, and Spencer's Mom is going to let me stay for as long as I need._ Emily thinks to herself, sighing. _Someday, I'll find a way to thank everyone for what they've done for me._ She promises herself. Just then, Mrs. Hastings speaks up. "Emily, I think that tomorrow we should see about getting you a home school teacher. The doctor said you can't go back to school when you have preeclampsia this severe, but you can still study your lessons." Veronica explains as she's driving. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you for taking me into your home." Emily answers. "Honey, you don't have to thank me anymore, I'm doing what needs to be done. Since your mother won't very well let you come back to your own home, this can be yours for as long as you need. When the baby is born, you may have to pay for daycare during the morning. The responsibility to take care of the child will mainly fall to you and Spencer, but I will support you as well." The woman informs Emily, in a serious tone.

Both the brunette and the raven-haired girl nod their heads as Veronica's words sink in. Spencer and Emily are both truly realizing that, in about five months, they'll be parents. At this very moment, Emily feels the baby kick, for the very first time. "It's kicking!" she says happily. The young girls' eyes light up as she brings Spencer's hand to her own baby bump. "That's amazing, Em. I love you!" The brunette practically shouts, as she feels the tiny life move inside of her girlfriend. "I love you too, Spence." Emily replies, as the two girls lock their lips together in a kiss that says everything they need each other to know.

**Author's Note: Okay, so forgive me, guys. I know this was one of my worst chapters, but I didn't have much inspiration and I don't know much about the processes of law...I'm just a 16-year-old kid. So, with that in mind, please don't be too harsh in your reviews. I promise, the next update will be better. :) ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**About A Week Later**

"Oh Emmy, please don't cry anymore, you've been crying since I got here." Mr. Fields pleaded with his daughter, weary of seeing her tears. Colonial Wayne Fields had come back from war in Texas in an emergency leave a few nights ago, when his furious wife had informed him of Emily's pregnancy. The man had found out that his daughter staying at the Hastings' for the time being, because Pam wants nothing to do with any of this. Wayne sighed. _This is going to be tough to handle, but I have to convince Pam that our daughter needs the both of us,_ _now more than ever._

Just as Mr. Fields is contemplating all of this, Emily raises her head and speaks. "I was finally happy about having a baby, but now mom hates me, and you're here. Everything is ruined because of me. I'm sorry, daddy." The young girl cries out, feeling so much like the child that she was not long ago. "Oh sweetie, this is not your fault. It's that little punk who hurt you. He better be locked up for a long time!" Wayne answers, strongly, but still careful not to agitate his daughter by showing his hatred for Ben. "He is." Emily answers, in a very quiet tone, making an effort to wipe away her tears. Wayne now sits at the Hastings' kitchen table, and takes his daughter's hand. "So, how are you liking your home school teacher? I hear Mrs. Hastings set you up with one last week." Mr. Fields asks, trying to lighten the mood, if only for a moment.

"He's nice, but I just want to go back to school. I want to swim, and I want everything to go back to normal." Emily exclaims, in a desperate tone of voice. Wayne's heart breaks for his daughter when he hears this, because he knows that her life will be anything but normal.

A long silence settles in the air soon, and Emily lets her gaze wander to a photo of a certain brunette on the fridge. Before the girl can stop herself, she speaks. "I'm in love with Spencer, dad… and she loves me to." Mr. Fields is startled a bit at the confession, but he speaks after a few moments. "Well, my little girl really is growing up. You've already found your true love, and you'll be a mother soon." Wayne chuckles and squeezes Emily's hand. "I'm happy for you, and I know that everything will be fine." He assures her. For the first time since her father has arrived, a hint of a smile spreads across the young girl's face. "Thank you, daddy... but how can you be so sure?" Emily asks. The man smiles back at his daughter, warmly. "Because I'm in this with you, Emmy. I've been here all along."

Young Emily feels at peace once again, as she repeats her father's words. "You've been here all along."

**Author's Note: So, I'm really sorry that this chapter is ridiculously short, I just wanted to show a little bit of Emily's dad's reaction to everything. I hope you guys Enjoyed this little filler chap. & Please Review :) ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Later That Day**

Emily sits in the Hastings' living room, waiting for her home school teacher to arrive with her final lessons of the year. Today is Monday, June 7th, and school will be out in exactly one week for the teens of Rosewood High. Emily's preeclampsia flare up at the end of May has only caused her to miss a few weeks of school, but she still feels discouraged. _I really meant_ _what I told dad, earlier. I just want to be normal like everyone else, and leave school when they do._She thinks to herself, sighing.

The young girl knows that her unborn baby will change her life forever, but no matter how angry her mother is, adoption is not an option for Emily. She wants to take care of her baby, and now, with her dads' support, she feels a bit more confident to do so. Before he left today, Wayne Fields had promised his daughter that he would talk to her mom. Emily hopes that somehow, someway, her mother will see reason. _ She can't stay mad forever, right?_ Emily silently asks, hoping the universe will give her an answer.

Tired of contemplating these things, the girl tries to place her mind elsewhere. Before she knows it, the young instructor comes to help Emily through her school work. The tanned girl tries her best to focus as the man explains the mass hysteria present in _The Crucible,_ the extensive equations for her math class, and the history of the Korean War. As much as Emily knows that her education is important, she can't help but be distracted with thoughts of Spencer, the baby, and the future. Even in these moments, Emily can't keep from imagining a little white house with a little picket fence.

**Meanwhile, At the Fields' House**

Wayne places his head in his hands, frustrated with where the current conversation is going. "So you're just willing to let her throw her life away, because of an accident?" Pam questions, aggravated. Wayne shakes his head and speaks. "This is not just an accident, it's our grandchild we're talking about here. Our daughter thinks she can handle this, and maybe if she can find a daycare, Emily will be able to continue her education." The man counters, trying to see the situation with an open mind. Pam sighs. "I can't believe we're even talking about this, she is a teenager, Wayne! Even if we could somehow make this whole mess work, it would be draining on Emily, and where would that leave her swimming career?" Pam asks, annoyed. She paces the floor.

Her husband throws his hands up in the air. "I don't know Pam, I honestly don't know. But the Hastings' say that Spencer is willing to help with the baby, and Emily tells me that she and Spencer are in love." He says. "The Hastings'? This is not of their concern, and Spencer… is she really who you want for your daughter?" Wayne lets out a breath, calming himself. "I thought we were past all of this after Emily 'came out' last year? All I really care about is that Emmy has someone who treats her right, and Spencer seems like that person." Wayne answers.

Pam sighs once again, gathering herself. "This is just too much right now. Give me awhile to think on it, and I might consider supporting Emily having this child." The woman relents slightly, giving Wayne a little bit of hope. "Okay. I think I should stay home from Texas for awhile, so I can be here for Emmy… and for you." Mr. Fields says. "Alright, I think that's a good idea." Mrs. Fields agrees.

**Dinner time At the Hastings'**

Emily sits comfortably while Spencer puts the pasta for the spaghetti to a boil. Mrs. Hastings is working in the office until late again tonight, so it's Spencer's job to make dinner. "So babe, how were your lessons today?" The brunette asks, trying to make conversation. "They were alright I guess. I'm kind of glad summer is almost here, though. I hate to have to keep thinking about how I'm missing school." Emily admits. Spencer walks over to her girlfriend and wraps her in a hug. "I know baby, but it's all for the best. We wouldn't want to put you or our little squirt in danger, right?" Spencer asks. "You're right Spence." Emily answers, quietly. Just then, something in the corner of the room catches the raven-haired girls' eye, and she walks over to pick it up. A folder is marked with the words _for impersonation_, in such small print that it's not noticeable at first glance.

"What's this?" Emily asks, suspiciously. And with a heavy heart, Spencer tells her fiancée about how she pretended to be her mother before Bens' trial so that she could get evidence against him. She explains that the folder was part of her effort to look professional, and that she wasn't sure if her mom would take the case, so she took matters into her own hands.

The other girl just sits in silence for a moment, and then speaks. "I can't believe you lied to me!" Emily says, making no effort to hide the hurt in her voice. "Em, I felt like I had to do it at the time, please understand. I knew that if I told you about it, you'd get upset… I just, I.." The brunette is cut off. "Spencer, you could've gotten yourself in trouble with the law. You know you should've just let your mom handle it, but you always have to go off and play hero." Emily says bitterly. "You're pregnant Emily, he raped you! He's in jail now and everything's fine, but what if it hadn't been? What if my mom had never taken the case? Then it _would be _all up to me." Spencer shoots back, almost shouting now. "You kept it a secret" are the only words that Emily says in reply.

The two girls eat dinner in complete silence, not even uttering a word. Afterwards, Spencer goes up to her room and cries for awhile, then takes out her guitar and plays a song.

_Don't know your face, no more._

_Or feel the touch, that I adore. _

_Don't understand your heart. It's easier, to be apart._

_We might as well be strangers in another town._

_We might as well be living in a different world._

_We might as well, We might as well…_

_We might as well.. be stranger-ers.._

_For all I know, of you now._

_For all I know…_

As the brunette sings and plays the last notes of the song, she regrets keeping the impersonation a secret from Emily with great intensity. Spencer just hopes with all of her heart that Emily still loves her and that they can work things out. As both girls fall asleep, all they can think about is each other, and their harsh words.

**That Night**

A few hours later, Emily slowly creeps into Spencer's bedroom, waking the other girl up. "Em… are you still mad?" Spencer asks, sleepily. The raven-haired girl shakes her head. "I know that you did what you did to help me, but please, I need you to always be honest with me." Emily says, in a strong but loving tone. "I know, love. I was wrong to keep it from you and I'm sorry." Spencer answers, sincerely. "I forgive you." Emily smiles, pulling the brunette in for a kiss. The kiss is very loving, soft, and slow. Spencer is the one to speak when they pull apart. "In two weeks we get to find out the sex of the baby." Spencer says, as she sweetly caresses Emily's baby bump. "I know, I'm so excited. I love you, Spence." Emily says, as she sinks down in her fiancées' bed with her. "I love you, Em." Comes a sleepy reply. "And we love you too, little baby." The two girls proclaim once again as they fall asleep, wrapped up together.

**A/N: So again guys, It's not one of my best, but I hope you guys like it and I'd love some reviews. :p ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	19. She'll Be Gone

**Chapter 19**

**Two Weeks Later, June 21****st**

Emily sighs as she looks out the window to her guest room. Summer is finally here, and the secret of her pregnancy has been revealed to almost everyone. Hanna and Aria have been as supportive as best friends should be, coming over to entertain their friend when the sentence of bed rest has become too much for Emily. Spencer has, likewise, been a faithful fiancée, spending every spare summer moment with the girl she loves. Mrs. Hastings has been a gracious host, making the young girl feel a part of the Hastings family, when her own mother wouldn't support her. The tan girl draws a breath in at the thought._ My mother. I really should call her or something. It's been almost a month since I told her about the baby._ Emily thinks to herself as she reaches for the cell phone on her nightstand. Just then, Veronica Hastings lightly knocks on the guest room door and steps in.

"Emily, I just set your five month doctors' appointment for three-thirty this afternoon. Is that alright with you?" Mrs. Hastings asks, in a business-like manner. "Yeah of course, thank you." Emily nods her head and smiles, as the woman walks out of the room. All alone again, the girl picks up her phone and dials her home number, hoping to speak with her mother.

**After the Call, At The Fields' House**

Wayne smiles to himself as he ends the call with his daughter. At that very moment, Pam walks in the back door, grocery bags in hand. Soon, the man goes to help his wife put the food away. "How was shopping?" He asked her. "Fine. Did anyone call while I was gone?" She asks, mildly curious. Her husband looks at her for a moment, and then speaks. "Emily. She wanted to talk to you, but I told her you were out shopping. She said that she has a doctors' appointment in a few hours and wants to know if one of us would like to come." Mr. Fields explains. "What did you tell her?" Mrs. Fields questions. Wayne looks at Pam and speaks simply. "I told her I would." The woman looks at him with a somewhat baffled expression. "I thought we discussed this. I do want her to know that we love her, but if we go around all care free this way, Emily is going to think that having a baby is some sort of, extravaganza." Pam says.

Wayne chuckles a bit before speaking. "We're not throwing her a party. It's just a doctors' appointment. Anyway, it's not as if she brought this on herself. Our daughter was taken advantage of. I just want to show Emily a little support." He explains. Hearing no response, Mr. Fields leaves the room after telling his wife that he's going to change into cleaner clothes for the appointment.

**Back At The Hastings' House**

"So babe, are you excited about the appointment?" Spencer asks Emily, as the two sit on the bed in the guest room. Emily smiles. "Yeah, my dad's coming too. He'll be here in about an hour." She says, happily. "That's great, Em. I'm glad that at least you have your dads' support. I know your mom will come around eventually." The brunette says, trying to reassure the girl she loves. "I hope so." The tan girl answers, wrapping an arm around Spencer, lovingly.

While the two girls wait for Mr. Fields to arrive, they decide to text their best friends and inform them about where they're headed. After about five minutes, Emily gets a reply from Aria.

_This is so exciting! Tell us when you guys get back from the doctors', and Han & I will be over 2 hear the news. Xox -Ar_

Emily smiles while reading the text, grateful for her best friend. She knows she can always count on Aria, the tiny artistic girl with the big heart.

Only a few minutes after Aria's reply, Spencer receives one from Hanna.

_Oh my gosh! I hope it's a girl. I'm gunna spoil her so much, and she'll be the next fashion queen of Rosewood. I'll be over as soon as you get back -Han_

Spencer just rolls her eyes at the text, knowing a response like that to be typical of the blonde, who only thinks of fashion and style . As much as Hanna and Spencer are different, and take every opportunity to tease each other, they share a bond of sisterly love. Over all, none of the four girls want to think about where they would be without the others.

Now, as the young couple gets ready to discover the gender of the baby, Spencer and Emily feel as if they have enough support to carry them through for a lifetime.

**At The Doctors' Office**

"I'll wait out here for you, Emmy." Wayne Fields says, sitting down in a waiting room chair. Emily nods her head, and her father smiles at both girls as they are led back by a nurse. After a short wait, Dr. Stephens enters the room. "Hello Emily, Spencer." The man says cheerfully as he greets them again. "I hear you've been put on bed rest by a local hospital because of developing preeclampsia. Have you been following that well?" The doctor asks, turning to Emily. "Yes, I have." The girl replies, confidently. "Good. Everything should be fine then." Dr. Stephens pauses briefly, then continues. "You probably know the drill by now. Just hop up onto the exam table and we can get started." Emily obliges, laying down with Spencer's help.

Soon, the raven-haired girls' bare stomach is revealed and an ultrasound is brought in by a nurse. After Dr. Stephens squirts the blue gel onto Emily's now visible baby bump, the moment of truth has arrived. The doctor turns to both girls. "Are you ready to see the sex of your baby?" Emily and Spencer nod in anticipation, and the brunette takes her fiancées' hand. After a few moments of searching, the doctor stops, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, it looks like you're having a baby… girl! I'll step out and give you two a moment to process this." Dr. Stephens informs them, before leaving the room.

For a few moments, both Emily and Spencer stay silent, in awe of what they have just heard. It's only when a single tear comes cascading down Emily's face that she speaks. "A baby girl… and she's so big too. She actually looks real now, Spence." The brunette smiles in response. "She's perfect, Em." Spencer makes an effort to wipe away her tears of joy. "What will we name her?" Emily asks, giving thought to the subject for the first time. "I think Hanna will have a heart-attack if we don't let her have some say in the naming department. We should probably discuss it with the girls when they come over later tonight." Spencer says, as- a matter- of- factly. "Ahh, very true, my dear Spencer." Both girls laugh at Emily's spur-of the moment _Sherlock Holmes _impersonation, and they feel as if they are normal teenagers again.

Before they know it, Dr. Stephens re-enters the room to clean the gel off of Emily's stomach and print out a few copies of the ultrasound. After this, the girls meet up with Mr. Fields in the waiting room. "Well ladies…?" Wayne inquires as Spencer and his daughter walk up to him. "It's a girl, Dad!" Emily blurts out, spontaneously. The man smiles from ear to ear and wraps his daughter in a hug. "A granddaughter, huh? I guess it'll be my job to guard her from those boys, Just like I did with you, Cinderella." Emily nods and giggles at this. "Sure dad, sure."

Spencer, Emily, and Mr. Fields sit though a comfortable car ride. All that Wayne can think is that he wants to cherish every moment he has with his young daughter, even now, thoughout her pregnancy. The thought in his mind which justifies this most is that all too soon, the clock will strike midnight, and his Cinderella will be …gone.

**A/N: It's A Girl! Yay! I hope you guys liked this, and please review :p ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	20. Having Fun Before growing Up

**Chapter 20**

**That Same Evening**

"This is amazing, you guys! I'm gonna have a little niece!" Hanna squeals happily as all four girls sit upstairs in the guest room. Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer are having a sleepover at the Hastings' house once again, as they discuss baby names. Emily's pregnancy has rocked everyone's world in more ways than one, and they are under no illusions that teen parenting will be easy. Tonight though, Spencer and Emily will put their worries aside and just hang out with their two best friends; they will indulge in a carefree, teenage gathering that may be their last for a long while.

"Calm down Han, we don't want you having a heart-attack before she's even born." Aria says, a bit sarcastically. Hanna shoots her friend a glare. "Hey, I am perfectly calm… I'm just happy! Now, let's all think of some names." The blonde pauses, and then looks up after a moment of thought. "Ooh, I have one, what about… Alyssa?" Now it's Spencer's turn to glare at Hanna. "Um, I don't think so, it sounds way too much like my sister's name. Besides, we should do something less common. Maybe… Genevieve?" The tall brunette suggests. Emily shakes her head in amusement, placing a hand on her fiancées' shoulder. "Spence, I love you, but is our daughter going to grow up to be like, the Duchess of Devonshire? Honestly…" Hanna giggles a bit after hearing this, and Spencer gives her the 'evil eye'. Aria soon pipes up, in an effort to smooth the waters. "Em's right, I think a name like that might be a bit much."

Spencer sighs, slightly frustrated. "Well, are you guys able to come up with something better?" She questions, looking around the room. "Hey Spence, what about Savannah?" Emily offers, hopefully. "Well, it's pretty, but it just doesn't seem to… fit." Spencer replies. After awhile, Aria comes up with an idea. "You guys could name her Quinn, I hear that's a popular choice." The three other girls speak in harmony. "Way over done." They say.

For the next half hour, the girls continue to throw suggestions into the air, writing them down and crossing them off. Nothing seems quite right. Hanna turns to Spencer and Emily. "I'm tired of this, why don't you guys just wait until she's born? I'm sure you'll think of something when you hold her in your arms." Aria nods. "Yeah, and this should be between the two of you as a couple anyway." Emily smiles. "Thanks for trying, guys." "We appreciate the help." Spencer chimes in, gratefully.

"Hey, it's our niece we're talking about. It's kind of our job to help. So have you guys thought about how things are going to be once the baby is born?" Aria asks, curiously. "Well, Spencer's mom says I can live here if my mom won't let me come home, but I'll have to find a daycare for the baby while we're at school." Emily explains, thinking of how she'll handle everything. "You won't be alone, babe. I'll find a job to pay for care, and we can pick her up at the end of the day. I love you, and I'll try my best to support our family." Spencer promises, leaning in for a sweet kiss. When the two girls break the kiss, they look up to find Hanna and Aria staring at them, adoringly. "You guys are so cute! If that's not love, I don't know what is." Hanna beams, happily. "I wish Ezra was this romantic about our life together." Aria admits. All of the girls burst into giggles then, just enjoying the moment.

When the laughter dies down, Spencer whispers something inaudible into Emily's ear, and she smiles. "Ari, Han… we um, have something to tell you." Emily says, waiting for a response. "Another surprise? What could it be this time?" Hanna questions, practically on the edge of her seat. Spencer and Emily lovingly sit there, on the bed, and take each other's hands. "We're ENGAGED!" They both shout, barely able to contain themselves. The couple watches as the eyes of both their friends fill with tears. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" Aria exclaims, pulling Emily, and then Spencer, into a hug. "This is Great!" Hanna agrees, hugging her friends as well. As they all pull away, a thought comes to the blonde's mind. "Wait… Aria and I get to be bridesmaids, right?" Spencer rolls her eyes, and Emily just chuckles. "Yes, of course, Hanna."

Everyone talks about wedding details for what seems like forever, and Spencer and Emily explain their plan to stay engaged until they are legal adults, and ready for marriage. Aria listens intently, while Hanna seems entranced by the sparkling ring on Emily's finger. "Where did you get that diamond, Spence?" the blonde finally asks. "It's not a real diamond… it's zirconium." The girl admits, looking down at her feet. "I promise Em, I have every intention of replacing it when we're older… I just don't have much money right now." Spencer says, slightly ashamed." Hearing this, the raven-haired girl takes her fiancées' face in her hands, and looks Spencer straight in the eye. "Spencer… This is fine for me, okay? It doesn't matter how fancy the ring is. All I care about is that we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I love you." Emily's voice is filled with sincerity and genuine love, and she smiles as the brunette pulls her in for yet another kiss. "Oh Emily, I love you, too." Spencer smiles as they break away.

"I swear to God, If the two of you get any cuter, I'm going to write a petition to put you in a _ Nicholas Sparks _Novel." The shorter brunette tells her friends. Hanna rolls her eyes. "Aria, you're such a book nerd." She says. "I believe the proper term is book _worm_, Hanna." Aria specifies in reply. "Whatever, you read too much." The blonde counters. "It wouldn't kill _you_ to pick up a book every once in awhile, Han… and I'm not talking about _Cosmo _or _Seventeen._" Spencer speaks up, defending her tiny friend. "Hey, it's not my fault that I have a short attention span, it's just something I was born with." The other girls just giggle once again. "We know." Spencer and Emily say together. "And we love you anyway." Aria chimes in.

The girls just talk for the rest of the night, enjoying their time together. After some persuasion, Hanna convinces the engaged couple to take her on a baby shopping spree with them tomorrow, promising that she has some money of her own.

After a short round of _'I never'_, and a few more laughs, the four agree that it's time to go to sleep. After getting ready for bed, everyone is pleasantly surprised when Emily informs them of the baby's kicking, for the second time in her pregnancy. "It's so incredible." Spencer says, as Hanna and Aria nod their heads in agreement. "It's beautiful." Emily tells them all, just before they drift off to sleep.

Our teenage years- They shake us off the ground and test our ability to endure; They are the best times of our lives, and the toughest bridge that we will ever cross. These years are a war within ourselves that only fades with time and maturity. Of course, some battles must be lost.

But when we do indeed find that special someone, and discover true love, something inside of us lights up, and brings us to the realization that not all battles must be lost alone.

** A/N: So here's Chapter 20. Kinda boring, I know... I hope it's at least decent enough. :p Anyway, please review. Ps- Let me know if you guys want me to do an authors' note after every chapter or not. Do they help you? Or are they annoying? let me know. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	21. A Surprise

**Chapter 21**

**About Two Months Later**

Today the sun is beaming down from the sky brightly, bringing with it an intense August heat. A heavily pregnant Emily is being lead by Spencer with a blindfold covering her eyes and the brunette's arm looped through her own. "No peeking, Em." Spencer says as they draw nearer to their destination. After quickly opening the door to the Hastings' Barn, Spencer leads Emily inside. "Okay babe, you can look now." She says.

The raven-haired girl takes off her blindfold and stares at her surroundings. The barn is fully decorated with a cream colored carpeting and elegant looking furniture. There's a small dining area in the back, a T.V. console, and a couple of add-on living spaces too. On the wall behind the sofa is a picture of a young Emily, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Alison at the DiLaurentis cabin. It was taken shortly after they'd all become best friends, and it was one of the first memories they'd shared. Emily glances at the picture before turning her attention back to Spencer. "This is beautiful Spence, I didn't know you decorated the barn…. but, why are you showing it to me?"

Spencer brings her fiancée to sit on the couch, and looks into her eyes. "Because it's ours, Em. We can live in here until we're old enough to find our own apartment. My mom and sister even helped buy the furniture and build the add-on rooms." The brunette explains, pausing and pulling Emily to her feet. "That reminds me, I have to show you my favorite room." Spencer says, walking down a short hall, and opening a door.

The girl beside her gasps happily at the sight. The four walls in the room are a soft shade of yellow with pink flowered boarder lining the top of them. Blades of green grass sprout from the bottom of the walls, hand painted around a pond of blue water where a few mallard ducklings sit. Against one of the walls lies a small crib with oak stained railing and white bedding. Emily walks over and picks up a stuffed bunny rabbit from the crib.

"Oh Spencer, did you do all of this for the baby?" The brunette nods her head. "It took a month for Mom, Melissa, and I to get the painting and design just right, but it's finally done." Spencer smiles. "Do you like it?" Emily turns to look at her fiancée with joy in her eyes. "I Love it, Spence. It's perfect… You're perfect." The tanned girl answers, as she presses Spencer's lips to her own in a passionate, yet tender kiss. When they break away, Spencer lowers her hand to Emily's now bulging baby bump, once again. "It's going to be so great to finally meet her." The brunette says, with a smile. "It won't be long now." Emily says, intertwining their fingers on her stomach.

Suddenly, in that moment, the tan girl grasps her stomach and closes her eyes in pain. In an instant, Spencer is by her side. "Are you okay, babe?" The brunette asks, worriedly. "Ow! Ah!" Emily can only cry out in response, as she falls to the floor. The other girl tries her best to cushion the fall, laying down with her and squeezing her hand. Emily looks up at the girl she loves with desperation. "Please, I- I don't know what's happening… h-help me!" She begs.

It all goes by in a familiar blur as Spencer travels with Emily by ambulance to the hospital. Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Fields arrive at the hospital as well, as they bombard the front desk secretary with questions.

"Will my daughter be alright?" Pam asks, frantically. "What is happening to her?" Wayne chimes in. "The doctor will be with you both very shortly, in the meantime, all I can do is give you a room number." The woman at the desk glances through the patient files. "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Fields?" When the two nod their heads, the secretary speaks again. "Your daughter is in room one-o-four, it's just down the hall and to the right." Wayne quickly mumbles his thanks and he and his wife head in the direction of the room.

Pam is very surprised to see Spencer sitting so diligently by Emily's bedside, just holding her hand. Something about the scene before her helps the woman to realize that maybe a girlfriend like Spencer is just what Emily needs. The brunette stands up when she sees Pam enter the room. "Hello, Misses Fields." The woman briefly looks her way before kneeling by Emily's bed. "What happened? Will she be alright?" Pam asks Spencer. "I don't know, one minute we were in the barn behind my house, and then… she fell to the floor in pain. I called an ambulance as soon as I could." Spencer explains. Pam looks at her daughters closed eyes as tears fill her own. "I should've never yelled at her. The baby isn't her fault. She was raped! I should've let her come back home, and agreed to help raise my grandchild." Pam says, through tears. The words flow out in a rush. "Now look what happened… I'm a horrible mother!"

Soon, Wayne walks up behind his wife, and hugs her. "Hey, you were just overwhelmed that your teenage daughter is having a baby. She's my daughter too, and I'm scared, believe me… I've spent nights lying awake, wondering how on earth we're going to handle all of this. What happened today is not your fault, honey. But what Emily needs now is for us to be strong for her. She'll be okay." The man tries to give his wife some reassurance as to their daughter's condition.

Surprisingly, the woman turns to the brunette. "Spencer, words can't express how grateful I am that you were there when Emily needed help, thank you." The tall girl just smiles in return. "I did what I had to do, Mrs. Fields. I love your daughter… so much." The brunette speaks very sincerely, and for the first time, Pam understands the extent of Spencer's love. "I'm glad she has a girl like you, because I'm sure no other would love her the way you do." Pam speaks from her heart. Even during this critical, scary time, Spencer is put at ease by the woman's words, and she somehow knows that everything will work out.

After about ten minutes, the same doctor that diagnosed Emily with preeclampsia in May, walks into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Fields, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Hill." The Doctor quickly introduces herself, before getting down to business. The blonde doctor examines Emily by checking her blood pressure, and pressing lightly on her stomach. "It looks like the preeclampsia has gotten worse. With blood pressure this high, your daughter is in danger of having seizures." Doctor Hill explains, seriously. Wayne and Pam both wear worried expressions on their faces, as the doctor continues speaking. "We'll put her on some anti-hypertensive medicines and she'll have to stay in the hospital until the end of her pregnancy."

After taking in the information, Pam speaks. "What does this mean? Will Emily open her eyes? Will she live?" The doctor nods her head. "She should start perking up after the nutrients in her I.V. kick in. We'll monitor her very closely, but if things don't improve drastically over the next couple of days…." Dr. Hill pauses, trying to calmly find the words. "We may have to induce her labor… and deliver the baby."

After these words are spoken, the room becomes silent, and the doctor leaves.

Spencer, Wayne, and Pam all stare at each other in shock, terrified as they remember that Emily is only seven months pregnant.

**A/N: Will Emily go into premature labor? Will she survive? :o Leave me your predictions guys, and please continue to review. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	22. Team Sparia

**Chapter 22**

**The Next Morning, August 11****th**

Spencer awakes to find herself laying in a bay window seat, across from Emily's hospital bed. The brunette has stayed with her fiancée overnight, and does not intend to leave until the raven-haired girl can come with her. Spencer knows that when she and Emily leave the hospital this time, they will carry a baby in their arms.

The girl now sits up in shock at the realization, as last night's conversation with the doctor comes surging back to her._ Oh, God. Emily might have to give birth in a day or so. This can't happen, she's only seven freaking months along! The baby is way too tiny right now, and Emily, she's not emotionally ready. She's not!_ Spencer tells herself all of this, as she stands up and paces the room. The brunette stares at her still sleeping girlfriend, just before kneeling at her bedside once more. Spencer's voice cracks as she speaks. "Em, please… wake up for me." Becoming more desperate and distraught, Spencer continues. "God, Emily! You are my heart and soul. I love you so much. I can't lose you..." Sadness fills the tall brunette as she feels hot tears run down her cheeks. "I can't!"

All hope begins to leave Spencer, the youngest of the Hastings children, and she feels as if her weakness deems her unworthy of even being such. Her family hardly showed emotion, and growing up, the brunette rarely shed a tear. Peter and Veronica Hastings taught their children that crying was a sign of weakness, and weakness was to be avoided like the plague. All of her life, Spencer has tried her best to appear strong and unbreakable, but in this moment, none of that matters. The only thing that matters to her is that the girl she loves survives this ordeal. Even if the baby must be lost, Spencer can't stand the thought of loosing Emily.

As she is thinking all of this, the brunette leans over, and one of her tears fall to the tan girl's cheek. Like magic, Emily begins to open her eyes, and a joyful smile slides its way onto the other girl's face. "Spencer," Emily chokes out, in a weak whisper. " Where am I?" The brunette takes a breath, elated. "Oh Emily, my angel! You're in the hospital, love. You fell down while we were in the barn last night." Spencer explains, stroking her fiancée's cheek. The look on Emily's face changes as she begins to remember. Thoughts of the nursery make the raven-haired girl smile, and she lowers her hand to her own bulging stomach. "Is she okay?" Emily asks, referring to her unborn baby. The brunette nods her head slightly. "As far as the doctor knows, she's fine… but babe, you're unwell." Hearing this, the tan girl gives a worried glance. "What do you mean?" Spencer swallows hard, dreading what she has to say. "Your blood pressure is dangerously high, and your liver could shut down… they might have to deliver the baby."

Emily grasps onto Spencer's hand, worriedly. "I'm not ready, Spence. It's too soon." The brunette leans down to kiss Emily's forehead. "I know, beautiful, But I promise, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be right here with you." Spencer says, lovingly. The younger girl soon relaxes, putting all of her trust in the one she loves.

In that same instant, Doctor Hill walks into the room. "Hello ladies. Emily, I see you've woken up." The doctor inquires politely, as she goes on to check the girl's blood pressure once again. The woman also notices that Emily has acquired a slightlyyellow tint to her skin; a sign of stress on the liver. "Well, it looks like your condition has worsened a bit overnight." Doctor Hill pauses, collecting her thoughts. "I think at this point, you're too sick to stay pregnant any longer. We need to deliver the baby… but don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine." The doctor informs the scared teenage girl. Emily tries to hold back the quiver in her voice. "How much is it going to hurt?" The blonde woman gives the girl an empathetic look. "I'll give you pain meds through the whole thing, I promise. It won't be that bad. You're strong, kiddo… and I can tell you have a lot of people that care about you." Emily smiles slightly at the reassuring words, giving voice to one last question.

"Can someone call my parents? I just really need them here." The tan girl asks, pleadingly. Dr. Hill smiles. "They're actually sleeping on a cot in the room next door. I'll go tell them our game plan right now. After that, I'll be back with some Pitocin to induce your labor." Emily nods her thanks, and with that, the doctor walks out of the room. Spencer turns to the girl she loves. "Do you want me to call Aria and Hanna, babe?" The nervous girl takes a deep breath. "Yeah, they should be here, too." The brunette takes out her cell phone before kissing Emily's lips softly. "I'll be right back, I love you." Spencer says, stepping into the hall. "Okay, I love you, too." Comes the whispered reply.

Spencer dials Aria's number first, knowing that the smaller girl will most likely be the more level headed of her two friends. "Hello?" Aria picks up after the second ring. "Hey, it's Spencer… um, Emily and I are in the hospital… they're going to induce her labor." Aria sighs, in slight frustration. "I lost you after the word 'hospital.' Speak English, Spence." The other girl chooses a simpler approach. "She's having the baby…" Aria gasps, shocked at the words. "Oh My God… right now?" Spencer breathes into the phone. "I'm guessing she'll start having contractions in about forty minutes or so…." The taller girl finally gives in, and voices her fear. "I'm scared, Aria. What if Emily and the baby don't make it?"

The smaller girl tries to fill her voice with comfort."Hey, they'll be fine. Listen, Spence… Em is very strong, and we'll all be there for her. I'm coming right now, and I'll go get Hanna on my way." Spencer is put slightly at ease by her friend, and before they hang up, the shorter girl speaks once more. "We still team Sparia?" Spencer smiles to herself. "Always."

And with that, the call is over. Spencer returns to her Fiancée's side, and prepares to help Emily through what may be the hardest task of her young life.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this one, next chapter will be the birth of baby Spemily :) yay! Also, I wanted to let you know that I am doing a baby name poll, which is located on my profile. I have three choices I'm considering, if you want to vote. The poll will be closed as soon as I post the next chapter, so that only gives you a few days. Anyway, each one of your reviews mean the world to me, so please continue. You Guys are Awesome! :D ~LittleLiarLovesEmily.**


	23. She's Really Tiny, and We Love Her

**Chapter 23**

**Two hours Later, That Same Day **

The ear-splitting screams that come from young Emily's throat now echo through the room. Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery can even hear the strained cries of their best friend as they sit in Rosewood Hospital's main lobby. The two are terrified of the situation before them, and after much silence, Hanna speaks. "What if Emily doesn't get through this? God, Aria, she's so young." The short brunette wraps her arm around Hanna's shoulder. "Hey, don't even think like that." Aria looks straight into the eyes of her friend. "Our killer Em is gonna be just fine." Hanna tries her best to swallow the lump in her throat. "Yeah, I really hope so."

Spencer has never felt this way before; so utterly powerless, unable to ease the pain of the girl she loves. As another strong contraction hits, Emily squeezes the brunette's hand. "It hurts, Spencer." The tan girl chokes out, between breaths. Tears soon fill her eyes. "It hurts so much." The brunette aches for her fiancée, as she hears the true innocence in Emily's voice. It is the innocence of someone who has never known this type of pain, someone who is still a child.

Resisting the urge to break down herself, Spencer leans over and spreads a wet washcloth to Emily's forehead. "It's okay, love. Soon we'll get to meet our little girl, babe." Spencer tries to soothe her. Moments later, Dr. Hill enters the room. "How are you feeling, Emily?" The woman asks. Spencer answers for her. "She's in a lot of pain. Is there any chance that she can be put on more medicine?" The doctor shakes her head. "We have the pain killers at full strength through her I.V." The brunette buries her face in her hands, desperate for something to help Emily. "Isn't there anything you can do?" She pleads. "I can check her cervix and see how soon we can start pushing, but labor induction usually takes awhile. It's only been about two hours." Dr Hill explains.

Hearing this, Emily speaks through her pain. "Please, just check. I need to know how much longer this is going to take." The woman nods, and begins checking Emily's dilation. When finished, a satisfied smile comes across the doctor's features. "Well kiddo, it looks like you're further along than I thought. You are already seven centimeters dilated. This explains why you've been having such intense pain." Emily experiences slight relief between contractions now. "So what does that mean?" She asks. "It means that the longest you'll have to wait is thirty to forty minutes, then we can get this show on the road." Dr. Hill pleasantly tells the two girls to inform a nurse if Emily feels the urge to push. After this, the woman walks out of the room.

* * *

When the couple is alone again, Spencer takes a seat at the edge of Emily's hospital bed. "It won't be long now." The tan girl says, nervousness evident in her tone. "Yeah, I just hope that the baby is strong enough to be born right now." The brunette answers. Emily chuckles, ever so slightly. "Are you kidding? She's a Hastings. She's tough." Spencer smiles at this, and takes Emily's hand. "Are you sure you want to make her a Hastings? When we sign the birth certificate, our parents will…" Emily interrupts her fiancée's sentence by placing a finger to her lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way. This will be our baby. We're getting married, right? When we're ready and old enough, our parents will have to except us." The raven-haired girl reasons. Spencer leans in to place a soft kiss on Emily's lips. "You're right." The brunette agrees.

Before Emily can respond, she is hit with the strongest contraction that she has ever experienced. The young, terrified girl reaches out to squeeze Spencer's hand. She struggles to speak. "I-It's time, Spence." Emily says, and Spencer nods, running into the hall to find a nurse.

**Inside Of The Delivery Room**

Everything has been progressing very quickly since Emily was moved to the delivery room. Presently, Spencer is at Emily's side, holding the young girl's hand. Wayne and Pam Fields sit outside of the room, anxiously waiting and praying. Getting in place, Dr. Hill speaks. "Okay Emily, I'm going to need you to push on the next contraction. Can you do that for me?" The Doctor instructs her. Emily nods weakly, and when the contraction comes, she bares down with all of her might. Her screams are the most intense they've ever been. Spencer makes an effort to put Emily at ease. "Shh, Come on, beautiful, you can do this." The brunette pauses, holding back the tears that are threatening to spill from her eyes. "You are so strong, Emily. You have been through so much. Many times, if I were in your position, I would've broken down, but you always stay positive. You're my love, and my hero." A stray tear travels down Spencer's cheek as she speaks. "I love you." Emily whispers back, when she takes a breath.

By now, everyone in the room is on the verge of tears, as well, including the nursing staff. Dr. Hill tries to stay professional, as she guides Emily through the pushes and the pain. After another hour-and-a half, the baby is finally crowning. "Alright kiddo, this is it, just a few more pushes." The Doctor informs Emily, and with this new incentive, the tan girl suddenly feels a little stronger. Biting the bullet, the brave teen tries as hard as she can not to scream, and pushes three more times. After much sweat and tears, Emily gives birth to her baby girl.

"Congratulations, your daughter is here!" Dr. Hill announces happily. A nurse cleans off the very small baby, and lays her on Emily's chest. The sound of tiny cries fill the room, and the young girl is in awe, hardly believing that the infant in her arms is actually hers. Softly touching the baby's full head of dark hair, the young mother speaks. "She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." Spencer nods in agreement. "That she is, but we still don't have a name for her." Spencer points out. After a moment of contemplation, Emily pipes up. "What about Brooklyn? I read somewhere that it means 'beautiful Brooke, or stream.' Just like how you painted her nursery." Emily tells Spencer, with a satisfied look on her face. The brunette smiles, looking down at the baby in her fiancée's arms. "It's great Em. I've never thought of that name before, but it suits her so well, I love it." Spencer beams, very happily. "It's settled then. But what will we do for a middle name?" Emily questions. The brunette gives some serious thought to the subject. "Well, she's really tiny… just like.." "Aria!" Both girls say in unison, giggling as they realize that they were thinking the same thing. "Brooklyn Aria Hastings, it's just perfect." Emily exclaims, when the laughter dies down.

All Spencer can do is nod her head once more. Just when the couple is enjoying their perfect moment, Dr. Hill speaks up. "I'm really sorry to interrupt girls, but your baby will need to be taken to the N.I.C.U. for special care. She weighs just barely three pounds." The joy on the faces of both girls turns to worry at the words. "Will she be alright? Will she live?" The tan girl asks, her face full of fear. "Yes, she should be fine. We have very experienced neonatologists here, and she'll be put in an incubator for awhile." The doctor assures the young couple. The woman also says that the two girls can visit their baby every day, until she is strong enough to come home with them.

After a somewhat emotional goodbye to baby Brooklyn, Spencer and Emily watch the nurses take her away. Soon, Hanna and Aria are informed of the entire situation except for the baby's name. The couple wants to wait, and tell them at a more stable time.

Now, back in Emily's hospital room, all four girls hug and cry together, praying and hoping with all of their hearts that the tiny baby will **survive.**

** A/N: So there you have it, THE BABY IS HERE! & The Naming poll is officially closed :) Let me know your thoughts, guys, especially on her name. PS- I will be ending this story in the next couple of chapters, but if you would like a sequel, I will write one. :D ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	24. Coming Home Soon

**Chapter 24**

In the days and weeks that follow baby Brooklyn's birth, Emily is discharged from the hospital. She and Spencer soon begin an exhausting daily commute from the Hastings' house to the intensive care unit. The two girls visit their newborn daughter every day, hoping that soon she will be strong enough to come home. It is now nearing the end of the summer, and the first hint of a chill is settling in the air. Spencer and Emily know that their senior year of high school will be filled with sleepless nights, dirty diapers, and rough mornings; but with the support of those who care about them, things will be okay.

About three weeks have passed since the two girls had to leave the hospital without a baby in their arms. Today, Hanna and Aria are joining the couple on a visit, where they will properly meet their niece for the very first time.

"This is great. I can't believe we finally get to see the baby!" Hanna exclaims, as the girls walk into Rosewood Hospital. Spencer smiles at her friend. Hanna is always the one to be optimistic about everything around her, but the brunette knows that it's shocking to see a baby as tiny as this one. "Don't get too excited, Han. She may not be what you expect. She's still very small." Spencer says, slightly warning the blonde. "I'm sure she's getting stronger by the day. Do you guys know when you'll be able to take her home?" Aria asks, looking from Emily to Spencer. The tan girl nods her head. "The nurses say she needs to gain two more pounds. If we're lucky, we'll have her with us by the end of September." Emily explains.

In many ways, pregnancy and giving birth has matured the young girl beyond her years. Even though she's still the shy, loving Emily that she's always been, the innocent and youthful glare that her eyes used to hold is now replaced by a slightly more maternal, grown up sense of being.

After Spencer checks in with the N.I.C.U. nurse, she and Emily lead their friends to the baby. Taking in the sight, both Hanna and Aria are shocked for a moment. "You were right, she's so small." Hanna murmurs, quietly. "Can I touch her?" Emily watches the blonde as her eyes light up like those of a child on Christmas morning. The young mother nods her head as she opens the small incubator door, slipping her hand in to gently touch the baby's tiny foot. After a moment, Emily moves a way, and Hanna mirrors her actions. "Her skin is so soft. She's beautiful, I can't believe she's actually yours." Hanna tells her best friend, in awe. The tan girl gives a peaceful look. "I know. It hasn't fully sunken in my mind yet either. I'm sure it will when Spence and I get to take her home." The brunette smiles at her fiancée's words. "That is going to be so great, Em. I already love you both so much. Soon, we'll practically be a family." Spencer says, happily, as she leans in for a kiss.

When the two girls pull away, Aria speaks up. "So, this beautiful baby girl must have a name. Are you going to tell us?" the girls are caught off guard by the question, but Spencer nods and summons a nurse to take her daughter out of the incubator. After the baby is securely placed in the brunette's arms, she speaks. " Okay guys, meet your niece, Brooklyn Aria Hastings." Spencer declares. For a moment, the shorter brunette and the blonde just sit silently, smiles painted on their faces. Finally, Aria talks. "I'm so touched. I can't believe you guys made her middle name mine." She says, looking at Spencer and Emily gratefully. "We thought it was only right. She was born extremely tiny, just like you are." The raven-haired girl explains.

Hanna gives a slightly forced smile. Even though the blonde is happy for her friends, and she knows that it's fitting to have Aria as the baby's namesake, she can't help wishing that _she _was given the honor. Sensing the tension, Spencer whispers to the blonde. "Don't worry Hanna, we still love you. I promise, If Em and I have another daughter when we're older, her middle name will be after you." The other girl smiles, then chuckles at her friend's words. "I'm not that much of an attention seeker, _Sherlock._ It's all good." The blonde answers, jabbing the tall brunette in her shoulder, playfully. _Sherlock _was a nickname that Hanna had given to Spencer back in middle school, because the girl was always driven to know the answers, and needed to win the game. Spencer is still relentless when it comes to solving puzzles and figuring things out, much like the famous detective, _Sherlock Holmes._

In a strange way, Spencer knows that she and Hanna are the most similar of the four. Both girls share the same sarcasm, and zest for life, even in times of trouble.

"She really is a beautiful baby." Aria says, and the other girls agree. Over the next few minutes, baby Brooklyn is passed gently to Hanna, and later, to Aria, as they both hold her, and seem to be enchanted by the newborn's ocean blue eyes. The baby's eyes are the one trait that she has acquired from Ben. Young Emily still cringes at the thought, but she knows that the boy will always be a biological part of the baby, no matter how much she wishes it weren't the case.

Now, as the raven-haired girl sits in a rocking chair, bottle feeding her baby girl in the N.I.C.U., She promises herself that her daughter will grow up knowing how much she and Spencer love her; as their own, fully and completely.

In this instant, Spencer walks over and speaks to the baby in Emily's arms, stroking her cheek. "We love you, little baby." Emily giggles at the way Spencer is talking to their daughter, holding back happy tears as she whispers. "You ready, Brookie? You'll be coming home soon."

** A/N : I hope this one is cute enough for ya! :p I will be writing two more chapters and that will be it. Everyone please review and start telling me what you think about a sequel to this story. Thanks, guys. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	25. Mothers In High School

**Chapter 25**

**Late September**

"Has anyone seen my History essay?" A tired and disoriented Emily asks, after she walks from the Hastings' Barn to the house, entering the kitchen. It's a Tuesday morning on the third week of senior year, and baby Brooklyn was taken out of the hospital not too long ago. Since the baby has been home, Spencer and Emily have been restlessly trying to juggle school, homework, late night feedings, and a part-time job. Mrs. Hastings has found a day care that will keep the baby while the girls go to school, but the young teens must work there in the afternoon, in order to pay for services. The whole schedule has proven to be a full load, and this morning, the tan girl can barely keep her eyes open.

Veronica turns to the girl. "Have you checked your room inside the barn?" Emily nods her head. "I've looked everywhere. Mr. Edwards will throw a fit if I don't have it." She explains, on the verge of a panic. Mrs. Hastings walks over to the kitchen counter and picks up a paper with typed script and a bold heading across the top. "Is this it?" The woman asks. Emily nods again, and quickly stuffs the paper into her backpack. "I don't know how it got there." She says.

At that moment, Spencer walks through the door, carrying the tiny, crying baby. "Em, she won't calm down, and I have to get ready for school. Yesterday, I literally forgot to bring my _college application_ to the school counselor, _I need_ your help." The brunette tells her fiancée, in slight desperation. "I'll take her, Spencer, you go get dressed." Veronica says, taking the baby from her daughter, gently. The woman then speaks to Emily. "You should go get the car seat ready to take the baby to daycare." Mrs. Hastings says. The raven-haired girl turns to go out the door and to the car, just before the brunette speaks. "I could drop her off with my car today." Spencer suggests. Emily shakes her head. "I always do that, you wouldn't know how. You have to carry her in your arms and get her used to the place before you leave, and then a worker will set her in a crib." Emily tells her girlfriend, sure of herself.

"Actually, I'm sure it would be a big help if you could do it this time, Spencer." Veronica says. "She's my daughter, too, Emily. I can handle it." The brunette says, quickly taking the car seat, and dragging it to her car. "But.." The tan girl opens her mouth to object, but trails off when she realizes that she's not going to win this battle.

Twenty-five minutes later, Spencer and Emily are both dressed, and the brunette has securely strapped the month-old baby into her car seat. "Bye, Brookie. I'll see you after school, sweetie." Emily says, as she strokes her infant's dark hair. Sensing Emily's reluctance to part with the baby, Spencer puts her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Em. I'll get her there safe, and I'll meet you at school." Spencer says, with a smile. Emily smiles in return. "I know babe, and I'm sorry about earlier. I trust you with our daughter, I really do Spence. It's just that this is so hard, and it's even harder when I don't know how she is every second. I just.. I.." Spencer interrupts Emily by pressing their lips together, and hugging her. "I understand, beautiful… I promise. I know you just want to make sure she's safe, it's okay." The brunette assures her, and under the warmth of the other girl's embrace, Emily bursts into tears. "I'm a teenage mother in high school. God Spence, I haven't slept in at least a week. I'm missing out on _everything_!" The raven-haired girl shouts, through her tears. All that Spencer can do is try to comfort the girl she loves. "Shh. I know love, I know. My sweet Emily, it's gunna be alright." The brunette says, as she strokes the other girl's hair, right there, in the driveway.

Finally, After Emily regains her composure, Spencer drives their daughter to daycare, and once again promises to meet her girlfriend at school. And for the first time in her life, being tardy to class doesn't matter to Spencer Hastings; Today, the important thing is that she was there to take care of the two people that she loves the most in the world: Emily and baby Brooklyn.

** A/N: So, this chapter was kind of short, I'm sorry about that. :/ The next Chapter will be my last, and I promise, you won't be dissapointed with the ending. I hope you're all getting excited, and please don't forget to review this one. :) ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	26. For Good!

**Chapter 26 -**** A/N: Sorry I took so long to post, Senior year in high school is kicking my butt! LOL! Anyway, on with the Final Chapter!**

**7 Months Later**

Emily Fields is nervously walking toward the reserved graduate seating inside of Rosewood Day High School auditorium. Today is June 1st. Amazingly, the young girl has made it through senior year. It took all of her strength to survive school, along with her first year of motherhood, but with Spencer by her side, Emily has accomplished it. The young girl now feels as if she has climbed a mountain, and maybe, just maybe, she has. It's graduation night for the class of 2012, and the room is filled with excited energy, as teenagers dressed in blue and silver gowns proceed down the walkway.

The audience is filled with parents and families from all around, here to witness the graduates receive their diplomas. Pam Fields sits happily in the front row, her husband at her right side. The man smiles as he holds his seven-month-old granddaughter in his arms. Veronica, Peter, and Melissa Hastings sit on the far side of the same row, proudly looking on as Spencer is called up to make her valedictorian speech.

The brunette humbly makes her way toward the stage, hugging Aria and Hanna on the way; she doesn't forget to give Emily a flirtatious wink as well. Once at the podium, the youngest of the Hastings' children begins to speak. "Hello everyone. We are officially graduating… it's about time!" The girl pauses to dramatically wipe the fake sweat from her forehead, and the crowd laughs. When the laughter dies down, Spencer speaks again. "What can I say about this year? It has been a whirlwind of events, especially for me. I have struggled to make it here tonight, and at times, it felt like this day would be unreachable." Spencer pauses briefly again, and then continues. "The only person who has kept me going is Emily Fields. My whole life, I've thought I knew everything there was to know. Knowledge and education has been the most important thing to me. Even when I was five, my mentality was that I'm born for greatness. Up until early this past year, everything in my life made sense, and I was in control."

The audience grows even quieter now, sensing the intensity of the speech. "And then, something happened that turned my world upside down. My then-best-friend, was the victim of a horrible attack, and I hated myself for not being able to stop it. I found Em… crying, curled up on a bench. I took her to the hospital that night. About two months later, Emily found out that she was pregnant." A small gasp comes from the crowd after hearing the words. Even though the entire town already knew the story- one which had blown up the local news headlines, only a few months ago—It was an even bigger shock hearing Spencer recount the events. "We were terrified, of course. Sometimes, we still are." For the first time, the brunette looks up at the crowd, wiping away happy tears. "It's been seven long months since Emily gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Teen parenting has changed our lives, and has proven to be a challenge. But as I stand before all of you today, I can honestly say we wouldn't give it up for the world."

By now, a soft murmuring has erupted from the audience, and from Spencer and Emily's fellow classmates. Everyone seems to be in awe of the strength, courage, and love that the two young girls possess.

Even as the brunette finishes her speech, and the principal stands to address the graduating class, the valedictorian's sincere words remain in the hearts and minds of all.

**Later That Night, Inside of the Hastings' Barn**

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna sit in the main living space of the barn as Emily holds her baby daughter in her arms. Smiles now paint the faces of all four girls, as they enjoy their time together, as official high school graduates tonight. After a few minutes of silence, Hanna is the one to speak. The blonde turns to Emily. " God, you're so lucky, Em. You have this **whole** new life to look after. This little squirt has your hair, your lips, and your electrifying inner light. Although I have to admit, she does carry Spencer's mischievous grin." Hanna smiles, stroking the baby's cheek. "She's you, but she's Spencer, too." The brunette chuckles at her best friend's words. "Nice Try, Blondie. You're still stuck with diaper duty once in awhile." Spencer chides, elbowing Hanna playfully in the shoulder. "Oh well, it was worth a shot." The other girl laughs. "But seriously, I'm so honored that I get to be her aunt." Hanna chimes in again, proudly.

The raven-haired girl steals a glance at her daughter and smiles. "And little Brookie is lucky to have you, and Aria too." Emily says, in a somehow motherly way. Aria sighs, sadly. "I can't believe we've already graduated high school. It's all over now, you guys." The girl exclaims. Spencer shushes her friend, wiggling her finger in the shorter girl's direction, comically. "No, no, no. Do not say goodbye! This is not goodbye, okay?" Emily laughed dryly at her fiancée's denial. "You're right, _Sherlock_." Hanna agrees. "It's not the end, it's just the beginning. We have our whole lives ahead of us, together." Emily finally nods her head, in harmony with her friends and fiancée. It's only now that she realizes the true extent of their friendship and bond.

Reflecting on the events of the entire year; The year that made her cry, scream, laugh, love, and truly live- Emily Fields breaks out into song.

"_Who Can say if we've been changed for the bet-ter? I do be-lieve, we have been changed for the bet-ter… and_…" Emily continued._ "Because of this year…" _Aria giggles, remembering the song which they all sang in sophomore choir class. _"Because of this year."_ Spencer and Hanna now join in as well. "_We have been changed…" _The inseparable foursome all join hands now, and the sun sets on the Hastings' Barn, as they sing the last note. _"For Good."_

** THE END**

**A/N: I hope ALL of my lovely readers enjoyed this, and I sure had a great time writing it. Thanks a million for all of your amazing support and for sticking with me throughout the journey of this story! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW & THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO BE STARTED SOON!**


End file.
